Definitely Not Their Cup of Tea
by Ichigo-baachan
Summary: There was never a time in Hogwarts where things were normal. Even Hermione, who read Hogwarts, A History, had to admit: Japanese ninja guarding the school from an unknown beast blew everything out of the water. Look out Voldemort, the ninja are coming.
1. Chapter 1

A Greeting from Grandma Strawberry: Hey guys! Those of you who are familiar with my other work (Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?) must be curious as to why I'm not updating for that story, and instead, starting a new one. To put it simply, I've grown tired of that story. Sorry. And I'm not sure if I'm ever going to get back to it. Who knows though? As of now, it is currently on hiatus. I'm still very into the whole HPNaruto crossover, just not the way I wrote it in my first fan fiction. So I've developed this story, Definitely Not Their Cup of Tea. I hope none of you are too upset, and I hope that you'll like this as much as the other one, or even more so.

Furthermore, I'm still into the anime version of Naruto (and no, _not_ the one that is aired on television with the English voice actors. The JAPANESE one), so I'm not very "updated". I've gotten only parts of what's _going_ to happen in the anime from other fan fiction, but I don't have the whole idea, so no flaming for me being inaccurate. And anyways, this is my story. So please, _suck it up_ and let's be mature about it, shall we? :)

A brief overview of what happened _before_ this fan fiction: Sasuke came back to Konoha after escaping Orochimaru (who as it turns out, is still alive and kicking, the horrible pedophile-like-man) and killing Itachi (he had no reason to remain a missing-nin, as he had accomplished his goal). His punishment has been fulfilled, and he, Naruto, and Sakura (and other various members of the Rookie Nine in addition to Team Gai) climbed the ranks and became ANBU.

I don't think I'm going to focus much on relationships due to the fact that I'm not very confident with my romance-writing skills, but I might add a bit of romance here and there. But be aware that this fan fiction will mostly consist of the following pairs: Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, and Tenten and Neji. Shikamaru is also going to be in this story and he will be in a relationship with Ino, who will be remaining in the Naruto world. So don't expect any lovey-dovey things involving Shikamaru. I apologize for the ShikaIno fans out there in advance.

Also, Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be in their sixth years in Hogwarts. My story will not be revolving around the same plot as the sixth book and I am warning you in advance: there _will_ be differences. Such as the fact that Umbridge (that despicable toad) will be remaining as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Snape will remain as the Potions professor, much to his discomfort, so Slughorn ceases to exist. Harry and Ginny will not have any sort of romance in this fan fiction (let's just pretend that they become a pair in the following year). As I said before, this fan fiction will _not_ be following the plot of the sixth Harry Potter book at all, but instead, be very different. So do not flame me and say that my story is not following J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince's plot. Thanks in advance.

All I have left to say now is…READ AND ENJOY! (People are welcome to review, of course, and do keep in mind that I am no J.K. Rowling! For instance, she is a fantastic writer, whilst I am not).

Oh. Also another thing to keep in mind. The Rookie Nine are all the same age as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, so they're fifteen to sixteen years old (making Team Gai seventeen) at the start of the term.

Disclaimer: I am not a male, so therefore you can conclude I am not Masashi Kishimoto. And from _that_, you can get that I do not own Naruto in any way. Which is fine with me, because I'd rather sit back, relax, and read Masashi Kishimoto's work, wouldn't you? I am also not J.K. Rowling, although I am female. I am not a super-cool, fantabulous British writer. So I do not own Harry Potter. Which again, is fine with me. Although it'd be pretty fantastic to be a cool British woman (with that accent and all. Yes, I am being the stereotypical American by finding the British accent attractive).

Something Readers Should Take Note Of:

"Blah"- characters are speaking in English (except in this chapter, which takes place in the Naruto world. I don't think you guys will appreciate it if I wrote in bold the majority of this chapter).

"**Blah"**- characters are speaking in Japanese.

"_Blah"_- there is an emphasis on something or a spell or jutsu is being said.

'Blah' - character is thinking.

* * *

Definitely Not Their Cup of Tea

Chapter One

"Hello! How may I help you this morning - ah, Forehead, nice to see you again!" Ino greeted as she stepped up from behind the counter. She grabbed a buttery yellow apron that hung on a wooden hook behind her and tied it snugly around her slim waist.

"The usual?"

Sakura nodded, following her friend to the back of the Yamanaka's flower shop. As Ino selected from a bundle of flowers that had been neatly arranged in a glass vase to showcase their beauty, Sakura took in her surroundings, inhaling the crisp, sweet scent that the small shop had to offer.

"Here you go, that'll be -," Ino started, but got cut off as Sakura handed her the necessary coins.

Grinning, Ino led the pink-haired girl back to the front of the shop. After popping the coins into the cashier, she turned to her childhood friend.

"It's been a while since you last came to visit me, Forehead," Ino teased, pretending to be offended.

"It's been hectic at the hospital lately, especially because Naruto and Sasuke have been bursting in every few seconds with a fresh injury. They haven't received any ANBU missions lately, so they've been training together twenty-four-seven," Sakura sighed. Her green eyes brightened momentarily. "I have this afternoon off though! Care to meet up with me at Ichiraku's, Pig?"

"I can see that Naruto's been rubbing off on you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Ichiraku's in a humid day like this? Not a chance -"

"Picky as ever, I see. Then we'll meet up for lunch at that new restaurant that just opened across the weapon shop! I heard that their pasta is scrumptious from Tenten and I've been absolutely _dying_ to try it out. And it's air-conditioned, so it'll be nice and cool for our Princess Ino," Sakura said, her voice thick with sarcasm. "Meet up at twelve o'clock, all right?"

Ino leaned on the countertop and waved her hand, as if shooing the fellow kunoichi away. "I'll talk with you later then! I have customers now, so my dad will kill me if he finds out that I've been chatting with you instead."

Sakura smiled and stepped out into the heavy and sticky air outside, so different compared to the cold of the climate-controlled store she had just left. She nodded politely to a young couple who had side-stepped her to enter the Yamanaka's shop.

"Hello! How may I help you two on this lovely, hot and humid day?"

* * *

Sakura bowed, then gently placed the red gaillardia flowers she had just bought on the tops of each of her parent's grave. She folded her legs beneath her, neatly arranging her casual navy blue skirt around her knees.

"Good morning, mother, father!" she started, then stopped, musing. "Actually, I take that back since the weather's been absolutely horrid lately."

Sakura brushed away a stray lock of shoulder-length hair and gently skimmed her calloused fingertips against her mother's weatherworn grave. She remained silent, listenening to the musical laughter of children playing in Konoha's busy streets.

It had been about a year and a half since her parents had died. They had refused to visit the hospital, stubbornly thinking that what seemed like a "common cold" was actually nothing. Instead, her parents had chosen to wait for Sakura to come home from a month-long ANBU assignment.

Although she had barely seen her parents after entering the shinobi academy and becoming a kunoichi and a medic-nin (they were regular Konoha civilians; Sakura was the first of the Harunos to become a shinobi), Sakura missed their warm presences at home: her father rustling the neighborhood's local newspaper in the small living room, occasionally glancing up at the television screen, and her mother bustling around, clanging pots and pans in the kitchen.

But most of all, she missed their "Welcome home, Sakura! How was the mission?" or "Welcome home, Sakura! How was your day?" when she came home tired and haggard from work, and their "Goodbye, Sakura! Have a nice and safe trip!" when she left the house for another mission or for another day of work at the hospital.

Sakura sighed and picked at the green blades of grass tickling her right thigh.

For a few weeks after her parents' deaths, she had moped around Konoha. Her pink hair had gradually lost its healthy shine and dark circles had rimmed the bottoms of her dull eyes. She devoted all her time to training and ANBU missions silently, and even her beloved Team 7, Sai included, rarely got a word out of her pretty mouth.

But as time crept along, Sakura's grief slowly dissipated. She had made the decision to quit ANBU, and instead, chose to devote her time to the hospital, where she felt her skills as a medic-nin (she was third best in Konoha, after Tsunade and Shizune) would be more needed.

After she finally stopped wallowing in her misery, Sakura had realized that even more obstacles stood in her way. Without her mother, Sakura had no one to cook her meals for her. She had grown up slightly spoiled, never having to wander into the kitchen except to get a snack from the refrigerator, so her cooking skills were awful (or "not very satisfying", as Naruto politely put it).

But Lady Luck just happened to being strolling along when she heard Sakura's desperate pleas, and feeling pity, dropped off a Hyuuga Hinata on the young Haruno's doorstep. If not for Hinata, Sakura was sure that by now, she would have already been laying below the ground next to her parents. A pretty pathetic way to die, she thought, as she was a full-fledged shinobi, and shinobi often left this world from wounds obtained in battles, not from such simple things as lack of nourishment.

Sakura broke out of her daze and her fingers stopped tracing slow patterns on the stone of her father's grave. She glanced at her white-gold watch, which had been a gift from her team (Sai and Yamato included) for her sixteenth birthday. They had insisted on her keeping the expensive gift, and at the end, she had reluctantly agreed, promising to lavish them with expensive gifts on their birthdays in return. It was one of the few pieces of jewelry she owned, but it was the most important, along with the simple silver necklace that her parents had given her when she was younger, and an elaborately designed ring that Tsunade had tearfully bestowed her after Sakura recovered from a near-death experience.

Since Sakura was the only female of Team Seven, Naruto, Sasuke, Yamato, Kakashi, and even Sai spoiled her just a bit. But even though she may have been the only female in the male dominating group, she "ruled with an iron fist", as Kiba put it, when he once watched the entire team - both original and "new" members - interact with each other.

"I think it's about time I meet up with Ino. Bye, mom, dad! I'll try visiting as soon as I can!" Sakura got up, brushing dirt and grass off her clothes. She bowed respectively once more and walked off with a slight bounce in her steps, humming softly.

"What are you waiting for? Take a leap and don't be afraid to fall, or you won't get anywhere. I'll even carry you there when life gets too hard," she sang under her breath. She entered the restaurant and walked over to where Ino was busy eyeing a thick menu.

The blonde girl looked up as she heard the chair across from her being pulled back. "Hey, Sakura. What was that thing that Tenten suggested again? I can't decide what to order since there are so many options to choose from."

"I think it was sautéed mushroom and shrimp pasta," Sakura replied, slumping into the cushioned wooden seat.

"Mmm. That sounds delicious! My dad's been a total tyrant lately, not even letting me get a small break to go and get something to eat," Ino scowled as she waved a waitress over.

"That's because your 'small' breaks usually take more than two hours, and you tend to come back with at least six bags of clothing. I think that your dad has caught on after the first five times, Ino."

Ino rolled her eyes, then turned to the waitress who was waiting patiently next to their table.

"We'll have two of the sautéed mushroom and shrimp pasta, please."

"Would you like any drinks with that?"

"I'll have a glass of water with ice."

"Same here!"

The waitress nodded as she scribbled into a small pad. As the pretty waitress walked off after placing a cup of green tea in front of each of the girls, Ino giggled and leaned towards Sakura.

"I heard that she's been infatuated with Genma after he stopped by here two weeks ago."

"Ah, so she's been struck by his charm, huh?" Sakura scoffed, taking a careful sip of her green tea so not to burn her lips.

Ino's blue eyes glinted mischievously. "I know that you've been struck by it too, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura sputtered and quickly dabbed her mouth with her napkin. "Are you kidding me, Pig? That was you! And the last time I checked, I was the one with the awesome photographic memory, and I recall you saying all dreamily, 'I've been totally checking out Genma after the Chuunin Exam'!"

Ino stuck her tongue out and waited for their waitress to set down their orders and leave.

"That was a long time ago. And you have to admit, Genma is pretty hot, especially with that senbon. His tongue must be talented to handle a senbon without stabbing the back of his mouth…I can imagine what he can do with his tongue during -"

"Do _not_ finish what you are going to say, unless you want to leave here with noodles hanging down your nostrils," Sakura glared. "What are you trying to do, ruin my appetite?"

Ino ignored her friend's threat. "Genma probably slept with more than half of the female population in Konoha with those looks and charm. So he's got the experience too," she sighed, cupping her glowing cheeks with the palms of her hands.

"You have Shikamaru, so shut up about Genma, will you?" Sakura scowled at Ino and hastily shoved noodles into her mouth.

* * *

"You," Naruto breathed out heavily, "are a bastard."

Sasuke clutched his kunai knife, his face remaining stoic.

"You really are a bastard," Naruto repeated once more, wiping his sweating brow with his arm.

"And _you_ are stupid for falling for that genin-level trick," Sasuke retorted, placing his kunai back into his weapon pouch.

Naruto slumped onto the cool grass and gazed at the blue sky. "It's so hot," he whined, then glanced at his left hand. "I think I sprained three of my fingers again."

Sasuke took a swig of water from his water bottle and grimaced at the lukewarm liquid. "Time to visit the hospital again, dobe?"

The Uchiha's sparring partner groaned, his face turned to the ground. "Sakura-chan's going to be so pissed," he mumbled into the grass.

"Not my fault that a grandmother with arthritis could dodge better than you."

Naruto chose not to respond and instead stood up suddenly and dashed towards Konoha's hospital. "Person who reaches the hospital first gets a free meal in Ichiraku's from the loser!"

Although Sasuke did not remotely care about the prize, his competitive side urged him on, and the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan translocated to the hospital, leaving the training grounds empty once more.

* * *

"You," Naruto started, "are a cheater."

Sasuke smirked. "You said first to reach the hospital. You never said anything about how exactly we were supposed to reach it."

Naruto mumbled something incoherent under his breath, then turned to face the lady behind the counter. "Is Sakura-chan in?"

The young girl shook her head as she checked her clipboard. "I'm afraid not. Haruno-san's last shift for today just ended thirty minutes ago."

Sasuke frowned. "Do you have an idea where she would be?"

The young intern blushed and shook her head side to side once more.

"Argh, where's Sakura-chan when I need her?"

"She's probably already tired of healing you, idiot."

Naruto punched Sasuke's shoulder lightly. "Sakura-chan loves me and anyways, she'll never leave her favorite teammate hurt."

"Very ironic, considering the fact that she's always beating you up for something stupid that you've said."

"But Shizune-san, Tsunade-sama said to -"

Naruto's eyes brightened and he dashed towards the source of the voice. "Shizune-neesan!"

Shizune turned around, startled, but relaxed when she spotted an overly-ecstatic Naruto and a quiet Sasuke. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Heal me?" Naruto grinned, thrusting his three swollen fingers forward.

Shizune sighed at the exasperated looks her fellow colleague was shooting her. "Just a moment, Kawamura-san," she said, a green glow already emitting from her fingertips.

"Is that all, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, thanks Shizune-neesan," Naruto replied, waggling his now-healed fingers at her brightly.

The man named Kawamura shot Naruto and Sasuke glares, then started to walk off with the hokage's assistant down the hall. "As I was saying, Shizune-san, Hokage-sama told me to inform you that -"

"I told you, Kawamura-san, not to believe everything that Tsunade-sama says when she is highly intoxicated and sleep deprived. Even so, I think she was just pulling your leg when she said that cutting off the man's right arm would stop the swelling of his kidneys."

Shizune's colleague sputtered.

"What a stupid man," Naruto said, looking at the retreating backs of Shizune and Kawamura.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and was about to reply when a shinobi appeared before them.

"Tsunade-sama asked for you two to report to her office immediately," the messenger informed them.

Naruto's face brightened and he pumped a fist into the air. He turned to Sasuke with a grin. "You know what that means, teme," he said in a singsong voice. "Our days of boring sparring has finally come to an end!"

* * *

"Sakura-chan, there you are!" Naruto crowed, hugging his friend, his tan cheek rubbing the top of her pink head affectionately.

Sakura patted the blonde's head warily, shooting Sasuke a confused look. The boy just shrugged.

"So what's this mission about, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked, turning to look at Konoha's hokage after Naruto released her from his arms.

Tsunade shook her head. "We're still waiting for the rest to arrive."

"The rest?"

"Yes, Uchiha, the rest. Now just be patient and shut up, especially you, Naruto. I have a massive headache because of stress."

"More like from a hangover," Naruto muttered under his breath. Sakura stepped on his foot and Naruto whimpered in pain. Sasuke smirked. He never tired of seeing Sakura deliver a blow to his blonde teammate.

"Ah, finally! Come on, hurry along now, we don't have all the time in the world," Tsunade said impatiently, tapping her fingernails on her desk.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, and Nara Shikamaru. You seven will be working as a team for your upcoming mission. I expect excellent cooperation and good results," Tsunade said, looking sharply into each of their eyes.

The teenagers had grown a great deal both physically and mentally compared to their genin-days. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji towered over the girls (the three were the same height), Shikamaru just being slightly shorter, gravity-defying ponytail not included. Hinata was the smallest of the girls, Tenten being the tallest, and Sakura being the in-between at 5 foot 4 inches.

Sakura had kept her bubblegum-pink hair short after Team 7's memory-packed first Chuunin Exam. Her forehead was still slightly larger than the average size, but the rest of her facial features had grown into it, making the size less obvious. Her body didn't fill out as curvy as she had hoped, but her thin, muscled body was almost feline, giving her an even more exotic look with her unique hair color and her large, almond-shaped, apple green eyes. On her right shoulder was the standard ANBU tattoo, indicating that she had once been in the top ranking elite before she had chosen to step down.

Sasuke, who stood beside Sakura, stood at a solid six foot one. His raven hair remained in the same "chicken-butt" style as it had been when he was younger, only slightly longer and his dark eyes contrasted sharply against his pale skin. At first when he had returned to Konoha, he had been ostrasized, and looked upon as a traitor. But everyone had come to accept him once more, and the Uchiha Sasuke fan-club was restored to its high glory. Team Seven was even closer than ever, and no one dared to question the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan on where his loyalties lay. He had even warmed up to Sakura, recognizing that she was no longer foolishly infatuated him, and was often startled to see her strength, forgetting that she was not the weak girl he once knew.

Neji had also grown taller, his dark brown hair tied back in a low ponytail as it had always been, his handsome facial features rivaling Sasuke's. After the segregation in the Hyuuga clan had been renounced, he had taken the role of an older brother of Hinata's, always looking out for the best for his cousin.

Hinata had a petite frame and she had chosen to grow out her hair, which stopped at the middle of her back. She had overcome her fears of not fulfilling the high expectations of the elder Hyuugas, and had entrusted her younger sister, Hanabi, with the role of heiress. Hinata no longer stuttered and fainted in Naruto's presence, and after Sakura and Ino's interferences, she and Naruto had started to date. Perhaps it was Naruto's influence, but the pale girl was even more determined than before to prove that she was worthy of her status as a loyal Konoha shinobi.

Tenten's chocolate brown hair remained in the Chinese-style buns. She was known throughout Konoha as the weapons-mistress, and it was rumored that she and Neji had a "thing", but the rumors had never been verified as many of the gossipers found themselves in Konoha's hospital the next day, stammering "threatened", "white eyes", and "sharp objects".

Shikamaru remained the same lazy, cloud-gazing genius, but he had become more serious after Asuma's death. Chouji insisted that his best friend ask out Ino, and Shikamaru finally agreed after accepting his feelings for his family friend (he had been in denial before, which absolutely infuriated Chouji). The two were now going steady, and after suffering Ino's bickering, the pineapple-haired boy had given up smoking.

Naruto probably matured the most. He had grown from being the last of his class and a prankster to one of the top shinobi, and along the way, gained the trust of Konoha's many civilians. His perverted antics had calmed down (although they were not completely non-existent; he and Jiraiya made quite the pair), but he remained as loud as ever. There were times he was serious, his cerulean eyes sharpening and his voice losing its childish charm, but other times, he remained the same immature, loud, and spontaneous ninja that everyone had come to love. His handsome looks also helped in creating a fan club of his own, its member-capacity rivaling the Uchiha and Hyuuga fan clubs.

"You will be going on an A-rank mission. My client had requested ANBU-level shinobi," Tsunade stated.

"But shishou, I'm not in ANBU -"

"Hokage-sama, I am only a jounin -," Hinata said, a look of bewilderment upon her face.

Tsunade put up a hand, signaling for them to be quiet. "Sakura, you're an ex-ANBU, so you already meet the necessary requirements. We also need a medic in this group, and Yamanaka Ino will be busy soon with a mission of her own. Hinata, you'll be assisting Sakura if she ever needs an extra pair of hands. I am aware that you have been taught the basics of medical jutsus and that your skills are up to par with a regular ANBU."

Hinata's cheeks flushed and she looked at the floor, her long, dark indigo hair framing her face. Naruto put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and grinned encouragingly. "Hinata-chan, you're strong! So you don't have to worry!"

"Shikamaru, you'll be acting as head leader in this mission," Tsunade informed the spiky-haired teenager.

"Hyuuga," at this, she nodded at a solemn Neji, "will be acting as co-leader, as you two are ANBU captains, so you two have prior experience. Uchiha Sasuke will act as the team's interrogator if necessary, and as I said before, Sakura will be the head medic with Hinata as her assistant."

"But baachan, what exactly _is_ this mission?" Naruto said impatiently.

Konoha's hokage's eyes glinted. "Your client's name is Albus Dumbledore and your mission will be in another world."

A sharp crack broke the silence and all the shinobi in the room , excluding Tsunade, took a fighting stance, preparing to assail the intruder, who happened to be a rather strange looking old man dressed in rich midnight blue robes covered with silver stars, high-heeled buckled boots, and a pointed cap.

Neji and Hinata had activated their Byakugan, Tenten had taken out a rather large scroll that stored a vast number of weapons, Sasuke had activated his Sharingan, Naruto had two kunai knives in his hands, Sakura grasped her poison-tipped senbon, and Shikamaru just stood there.

"No no!" Tsunade exclaimed, waving her hands around to prevent a fight from commencing. "Don't be attacking our client. Naruto, _put away the kunai!_"

Naruto frowned, but did as he was ordered. "I thought he was a threat!"

Albus Dumbledore nodded understandingly, his pale blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "That is logical, especially since you wouldn't expect an old man garbed in such outlandish garments to appear spontaneously in the Hokage's office ."

He caught Shikamaru eyeing his pointed hat strangely. "It's quite comfortable, despite the strange shape. Would you like to try it on, young man?"

Shikamaru declined politely and Sakura and Tenten stifled their giggles.

"You," Naruto started in disbelief, "you speak _Japanese_?"

"That's a bit obvious, isn't it?" Sasuke said sarcastically, rolling his dark eyes at his teammate's lack of common sense.

Naruto glared at the raven-haired Uchiha, then turned once more to Dumbledore, who was picking at a loose thread on his sleeve. "But…_you're not Japanese!_"

Sakura punched the blonde's head. "That's rude, you idiot!" she hissed.

"Ow, ow, Sakura-chan that hurt," Naruto complained, leaning his head down so that Hinata could soothe the dull ache.

"Quiet, you," scolded Tsunade. "It's time you learn to act like a professional in front of your clients. This is Albus Dumbledore. He was a good friend of the Sandaime, so be respectful. He's here to debrief you seven on the mission that you'll be going on in a month's time."

"Really? Ne ne, old man, this mission better be interesting. I've been in Konoha way too long and -"

"_Respect_, Naruto," Tsunade ground out, clenching her hands into fists to refrain from throwing the boy out of the window.

Albus Dumbledore looked at Naruto with amusement. "It's quite all right, Tsunade-san. But first, why don't all of you get settled with some tea and dango? I've taken quite a liking to the Japanese treats myself."

The wizard took out what appeared to be a long stick and waved it in the air. Eight armchairs seemed to appear out of nowhere, along with a small coffee table and a tray filled with cups brimming with green tea and dango. Hinata smothered a surprised gasp with her hand, Neji's eyes widened, and the rest jumped, startled.

"Sit down and please don't hold back, there are plenty of dango for everyone. Tsunade-san, would you care for some sake?"

Tsunade instantly brightened, thanking the man as he handed her a bottle of the warm liquor. Sakura's face darkening went unnoticed.

"So, Dumbledore-san, the briefing?" Tsunade questioned after taking a sip of the delightfully delicious alcohol.

"My name," Albus Dumbledore started after everyone settled into the chairs, "is Albus Dumbledore."

"We already know that, old man."

"Shut up, Naruto!"

"Ow, that's the foot you already stomped on, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto-kun, I think it's best for you to be quiet," Hinata murmured, glancing at an agitated Tsunade.

"Okay, but only for you, Hinata-chan."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I come from another world; a world that consists of two mini-worlds, one can say- one in which regular civilians live in, and another consisting of magic. The normal world without magic does not know of the existence of the other, but the magical world is quite aware of its counterpart. These two mini-worlds co-exist in the world that your mission will be in."

"Is that what you did earlier when you waved that stick around? Magic?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, my dear. Although what I waved is not a simple stick, it is a wand. Wands are common in the magic world. It is an instrument used by wizard and witches in order to create magic. Without it, it is extremely difficult to mold the necessary energy into what we wizards and witches want."

"So it is a bit like our chakra then?" Neji folded his hands in his lap, his clan's trademark pale eyes meeting Albus's blue ones.

"There are similarities, yes, but there are also differences. Your chakra is made from the energy within you, while our magic is made from the energy around us- nature's spiritual energy, to put it mildly," Dumbledore answered, after chewing thoughtfully on a dango.

"So what's the mission?" Shikamaru asked, setting down his empty cup. Dumbledore immediately waved his wand, and the pineapple-haired boy's cup filled once more with green tea. Shikamaru nodded his thanks to the wizard, who smiled in return.

"In the world you will soon be visiting, there are schools that teach magic to those they allow into its premises. I am the headmaster of but one of these schools, called Hogwarts, which is located in England."

Naruto snorted at the school's odd name and Albus chuckled. "I too find it quite a delightful name.

"The past month when Hogwarts was preparing for the upcoming school year, there were five incidences that seem to be linked to each other," Dumbledore started again, but this time, his eyes lacked the glint of humor it held before.

"There were sightings of a dangerous beast on the school grounds, and one of our professors kindly informed me that the beast seemed to be immune to magic. I myself encountered the beast once, and its aura seemed quite similar to the auras of the animals that I have encountered in this world. Its power was raw and extremely strong, and it seems to be quite intelligent, as it had escaped my attempts at capturing it. The reason I asked Tsunade-san for her help was because I believe that only chakra will be able to harm it. That is why I have asked for Tsunade-san to send seven guards: to protect my school and my students. Food, boarding, and other necessities will be taken care of, and of course, I will be paying the mission fee. I am sure that we will be able to come to an agreement on the cost, Tsunade-san."

Tsunade nodded. "Of course, Dumbledore-san. You have come to the aid of the Sandaime numerous times in the past, so it will be my pleasure for Konoha to repay that debt."

"So we can assume that our ultimate goal in this mission is to kill this beast?" Sakura asked.

"And, if possible, to find out what exactly created it. It is unlike anything that I have encountered before," Dumbledore added. "And another thing…I'd like you to keep an eye out especially for one of my students. He is going into his sixth year in Hogwarts and his name is Harry Potter. He's had quite a background."

"Hah-ree Pot-tur?" Naruto hesitated, struggling with the foreign name.

Dumbledore nodded. "Our world is currently being threatened by an extremely powerful dark wizard named Voldemort and his followers, who call themselves Death Eaters. He has been after Harry ever since the boy was a baby, which resulted in the unfortunate deaths of Harry's parents. Harry has faced Voldemort and his followers several times before and survived, but I fear that this year he might not be so lucky and survive unscathed, because I have a suspicion that Voldemort is somehow connected with the beast that has infiltrated Hogwarts."

The atmosphere in the Hokage's office was heavy as Dumbledore waved his wand once more, the empty tray and cups disappearing. None of the shinobi showed any signs of bewilderment, although the looks on their faces showed that they were still intrigued about Dumbledore's magic.

"Who here knows English?" asked Dumbledore.

"English?" The shinobi looked at each other, puzzled at the unfamiliar word.

"As I suspected. It is the language spoken in the region where you will be heading soon, in a month's time," Hogwarts' headmaster explained kindly. He waved his wand once more and seven leather-bound books appeared in the hands of the shinobi.

"A Magical Guide to Aid the English-Impaired: Japanese Version. Even a Baka Can Learn!" Tenten read.

Sasuke and Naruto eyed the book with distaste, while Sakura, who sat next to him, was already skimming through its pages with interest.

"Knowing how to speak English will make your mission much easier, so it is important that you read those books and at least learn the basics before the start of the school year," Tsunade ordered.

"Well then, I will be taking my leave. I still have some things that must be taken care of back home," said Dumbledore to Tsunade. "I will come by later to discuss the money issue with you, if that is all right?"

The busty woman nodded in agreement, and with an ear-splitting crack, the man was gone.

"Well that was strange," Sakura mused.

"I have a feeling that this mission will be the strangest yet," Tenten grinned.

Tsunade rapped her knuckles sharply against her desktop to gain their attention. "As I said before, I want each of you to study the book that Dumbledore-san was kind enough to give you. By the end of next month, I want each of you to be able to hold at least a decent conversation in English. Each of you will have a break from any further missions, and Sakura, you'll be also having a break from the hospital. Hinata, Shizune is waiting outside to take you for a fitting."

A look of confusion flitted across Hinata's face.

"You'll be needing the standard ANBU outfit and a mask," Tsunade explained.

"Okay, by the end of next month, you should have packed all the things you think you will need for the mission. Oh, and Shikamaru and Neji, you'll be needing these," Tsunade handed two scrolls to the two boys. "Those are communication scrolls. Write in those every once in a while to update me on how the mission is coming along."

The team's leader and co-leader nodded and slipped the scrolls into their pockets.

Tsunade smacked the palm of her hand against the top of her desk. "Dismissed!"

When all seven shinobi had left the room, Konoha's hokage turned in her chair to face her village.

'This is going to be a long and stressful mission for them, isn't it, teacher?'

Tsunade looked up at the carved face of Konoha's Sandaime and took a swig out of her magically-conjured sake bottle.

* * *

Ichigo here! So…how was the first chapter of my new story? I hope you enjoyed it!! Since you already did the first part of what I asked (reading), why not do the second part? Which is to review!!! That'll make me extremely grateful, especially if you tell me how I did, because I'm not so sure how I did myself.

The part when Dumbledore talked about the differences between chakra and magic, I made up as I went along, so don't bombard me with insults if that is inaccurate.

Another thing worth mentioning…I hope that this story doesn't sound plagiarized or like I stole someone else's idea. I needed a good reason as to _why_ Dumbledore needed shinobi, since I realized that just "protecting Harry" was stupid. After all, I think Dumbledore realized that Harry is perfectly capable of protecting himself, and if that's the reason why he needed shinobi, then why would they stay for only a school year? So I asked my friend, and she came up with this idea. Or ripped it off someone else, I'm not sure. And if there _is_ someone out there who is offended with the fact that my plot seems similar to another author's, I apologize. Especially to the author, who _hopefully_ will not mind and let me continue with this fan fiction.

It'd be great if you guys reviewed, really. I'd appreciate it!

And...HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!!! I hoped you all enjoyed the fireworks! Even now, the fireworks are still going off. The sounds are rather annoying actually, and I wish the people can just CALM THEMSELVES AND STOP HAVING A HAY-DAY WITH THE FREAKING EXPLOSIVES. But whatever, Independence Day comes once a year, so I'll just let them be. Aren't I nice? :) Actually, now that I've finished this chapter...it is now the fifth of July. So I'll correct myself. HAPPY BELATED FOURTH OF JULY!!!** Or if you like...HAPPY FIFTH OF JULY! Why not, right?

Grandma Strawberry, out!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. But I _do_ own the Harry Potter series. It's sitting on my lovely bookshelf right now, in almost-perfect condition. Ohohoho.

Something Readers Should Take Note Of:

In this fan fiction, Cornelius Fudge is still the Minister of the Ministry of Magic, and the M.O.M. (haha) is still in denial about Voldemort's revival. The events in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts _did_ actually happen, so yes, Sirius Black is still dead and the Weasley twins have dropped out and successfully started the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, even in this fan fiction. Many people have realized that Voldemort has again risen to power. But the Ministry of Magic will have none of this, and claim that it had been an apparition of Voldemort and his followers that were seen in the Ministry, and it was just "a bunch of rowdy teenagers led by Potter" who had smashed up the place. Voldemort and the Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy, all got away unscathed. Fudge is still in deep denial, and is harboring even more dislike towards Dumbledore and Harry, who are once again looked upon with admiration by the magic community.

"Blah" - characters are speaking in English (in the beginning, Japanese will be written normally).

"**Blah"**- characters are speaking in Japanese (in the beginning, when the characters are speaking in English, the English will be written in bold).

"_Blah"- _there is an emphasis on something or a spell or jutsu is being said.

* * *

**Definitely Not Their Cup of Tea**

Chapter Two

It was the twenty-third of August, and there was exactly a week left before the mission at Hogwarts was to begin. Dumbledore had requested the team of shinobi to arrive two days before the school's term started, in order for them to adjust to the school grounds. He had dropped off what seemed like a beaten up boot, advising all seven of them to be in contact with the object at exactly twelve o' eight a.m. on the twenty-ninth of August.

Throughout the month, the members of the team were often seen meeting up at the library, each carrying the same curious book that others could not decipher in their hands. Today Team Hogwarts, as they nicknamed themselves, had seated themselves around a circular table on the second floor of Konoha's public library, next to a large bay window. Naruto leaned back into his chair, scratching the back of his head in frustration.

"Ugh, I hate this stupid crap! Ne ne, teme, what part are you up to? I'm at 'subjunctives'."

Sasuke looked up from his own book and refrained himself from smirking. "Only? I've finished the book a long time ago."

"What? Then what are you doing here studying? What kind of nerd are you?" Naruto grumbled, kicking the table's leg.

"Naruto, stop that," snapped Sakura as her mechanical pencil rolled off the table. She stooped down to pick it up off the library's carpeted floor. "Everyone's finished the book at least once. You're the only one who hasn't."

"How did all of you finish so quickly? Doesn't this stuff bore you?"

Neji and Shikamaru quirked their eyebrows at the blonde. There was no need for them to say anything.

"Sharingan is not only useful for copying jutsus," Sasuke put simply.

"Photographic memory and language is one of my fortes," Sakura answered as she neatly copied down some English vocabulary. Her first attempt at writing English had been a total failure. But as time passed, with practice, her words were now legible. But her handwriting was nowhere as neat and precise as Sasuke's, she thought, looking at the Uchiha's notebook enviously.

"That's cheating!" Naruto sputtered.

"Is not," Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto turned to Tenten and Hinata. "How about you two? How did you finish so quickly?"

"Neji's been helping us. Although I still have a lot of room for improvement. I hate learning different languages."

"Neji-niichan could help you, Naruto-kun," Hinata offered, a warm smile on her lips. Naruto looked at Neji with hope sparkling in his eyes.

"No," Neji bluntly refused.

Tenten snickered at Naruto's look of disappointment. "I don't think Neji has enough patience for you, Naruto."

Sakura sighed as she closed her book. "Fine. Since it's come to this, I'll help you."

"No no no no noooo," Naruto shook his head quickly, his blonde locks swaying. "It's all right, Sakura-chan! I don't want to - er -_bother _you or anything…"

"You're just scared of her form of teaching, dead-last."

Naruto scowled at his childhood nickname. "Am not. I know you are though, teme."

The group looked up from their books, curious.

"Sakura's form of teaching?" questioned Shikamaru.

"Yeah," Naruto shuddered. "She does a _punishment _game. Never get involved with it, Shikamaru, or you'll sorely regret it."

"It's not _that_ bad, you big baby," Sakura raised her hands in defense, frowning. "And it works, doesn't it? It's fast and effective, which is what we need at this point. "

"But, Sakura-chan…," Naruto trailed off, unable to think of a liable excuse.

"I don't think that even Naruto can recover that quickly in a week," Sasuke put in. Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically, mouthing a silent "thank you" to his best friend.

Neji was getting more and more curious about Sakura's punishment game. "What exactly are these punishments?" he asked, turning to the pink-haired girl.

"Oh you know…the usual -"

"Yeah, if you count being attacked by Tsunade-baachan, Shizune-neesan, Ero-sennin, Fuzzy Brows, Gai-sensei, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Ino, and Kakashi-sensei all at once the _usual_," Naruto grumbled, ticking off names with his fingers. He shuddered and Sasuke visibly stiffened as they both recalled a very distinct memory.

Neji's eye twitched and he quickly looked down, avoiding eye-contact with Sakura. He hadn't known this side to the medic, and his intuition told him that it was wise to avoid it as much as possible in the future.

"Oh wow, Sakura," Tenten breathed out, looking at the younger kunoichi, her eyebrows arched. "That's…harsh."

"I'll help you if you want, Naruto-kun."

"You can't, Hinata-san -"

"I told you numerous times before, Neji-niichan, just to call me Hinata. You're older than me after all, so there's no need to be so respectful."

Neji's eyebrows furrowed together and bit back his reply after Tenten shot him a hard look and aimed a kick underneath the table. Unknowingly, she kicked Naruto, who shot a bemused Sasuke a strange look. The Uchiha was not known for spontaneously beating his friends outside of training. That was Haruno Sakura, reknowned medic and apprentice of Konoha's hokage, Tsunade.

"How come you're saying Hinata-chan can't teach me?" Naruto argued, rubbing his aching calf.

"Because she'll be busy with some Hyuuga business," retorted Neji, folding his arms across his broad chest.

Shikamaru sighed and put his sandaled feet off the oak table when he saw the librarian steadily approaching, her eyes glinting dangerously behind her glasses. "Why don't I just help you?"

Naruto's eyes brightened and his mouth broke out in a grin. "Thanks, Shikamaru!"

"But first," the lazy teenager held up his index finger, "have a conversation with us in English. I want to see how much you know."

"**How are you, Naruto?" **Sakura started off after a moment of hesitation.

"**I…I fine, thank for asking. And…you?"** Naruto stammered, his tongue fumbling with the words.

His accent was thick and he still struggled with grammatical issues, but Naruto's pronunciation wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, Shikamaru noted.

"**The weather's been terrible lately, but other than that, I'm also doing fine," **Sakura replied, nudging Sasuke.

"**I'm curious. What did you do last weekend?"** asked Sasuke, his voice smoothly gliding over the foreign words. But his bored tone showed that he was, in fact, not curious at all about Naruto's previous activities.

"**I…ate ramen at Ichiraku's and sparred with Neji."**

The conversation dragged on for a few more minutes until Shikamaru held up his hand, indicating the end. Naruto turned to his friend, nervously anticipating criticism.

"For you, it's not that bad."

Naruto hugged Hinata in delight.

"But," Shikamaru started again. "You still have to work on your pronunciation and grammar a bit, and I can see that you're still having trouble with comprehending what the other person is saying. Also, people in England are fluent in English, so they'll talk much faster. We still have a lot of work to do."

Naruto's smile fell, and he slumped lower into his chair, crestfallen. He sighed and leaned his head against the cool surface of the table. "I hate this," he complained.

"What kind of language was _that_?" a voice behind them interrupted. Naruto looked up.

"Oh, hey Kiba."

Kiba pulled out a seat next to Sakura, who greeted him politely. Sasuke glared at Kiba's arm, which had accidentally brushed against Sakura's.

"It's for a mission. You're so lucky that you don't have to learn an entire language you've never heard of before," Naruto answered, sliding his book toward Kiba.

The fanged shinobi flipped through the book's pages and broke out in a grin. "Sucks to be you."

"So why are you here, Kiba? I've never seen you go anywhere near the library," Tenten asked.

"Just here to ask Sakura if she's seen Ino. We have to report to Hokage-sama's office soon for a new mission."

Sakura stopped rummaging through her pencil case. "Ino? She's probably at her family's shop. Either that, or she's at the training grounds with Chouji."

"Thanks pinky," Kiba grinned wolfishly, tapping her pink head before walking off.

"I told you not to call me that, dog boy!" Sakura called out at his retreating back. Kiba just waved, not bothering to look back.

"Dog boy?" Sasuke muttered to Sakura.

"Pinky?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"I never knew you and Kiba-kun were so close," said Hinata curiously, her pale eyes showing her real thoughts: that she thought Sakura and her teammate from Team 8 were more than "just friends".

"Yeah, well…we got closer since our last mission together. It was two months long, remember? And I help out with the dogs at his family's house once in a while," answered Sakura coolly, ignoring the curious gazes. "Naruto, aren't you supposed to be studying?"

Naruto resisted the urge to fling the book Dumbledore had given him through the library's window. But he didn't feel like being kicked out by the librarian today (it was ridiculously hot outside, and the library had air-conditioning). He sighed and reluctantly opened the book once more to the chapter on subjunctives, with Shikamaru looking on every so often.

* * *

It was a quiet night, the air surprisingly chilly for summer. There were few clouds in the sky, and the moon shone brightly, strewing shadows on the buildings. Konoha's civilians were all sleeping, unaware that something strange was going to happen that night - seven of their shinobi would be gone from this world and be whisked off to another.

Team Hogwarts had gathered in the Hokage's office at approximately eleven-thirty p.m. for one last briefing before their mission. It was now midnight, and each member had their arms outstretched, their gloved hands coming in contact with the dirty old boot that Dumbledore had left.

"Eight minutes left. Be prepared," Tsunade murmured, her amber eyes locking with each pair of eyes.

Every one of them had a large traveling pack and at least two large storage scrolls strapped underneath their packs. They were all dressed in the standard ANBU uniform: a tight, sleeveless black turtleneck, fitted black trousers, black shinobi sandals, a ninjato strapped on their backs (in Tenten's case, two), weapons pouch, a small emergency aid-kit (Sakura's and Hinata's were much larger than the others'), silver armor, silver armguards, and long, black gloves that stopped just beneath their ANBU tattoos. Hinata, who was only a jounin, did not have her right bicep inked like Sakura and Tenten (ANBU males have the tattoo on their left bicep).

Neji adjusted his falcon mask, leaving a thin layer of chakra to stick the porcelain mask onto his face. Many of the shinobi disliked wearing the masks for a long period of time as it got hot and stuffy, and the masks were made out of a very uncomfortable material. But like many others, he had adjusted and did not complain. After all, being admitted to the elite meant that he had to have a professional attitude, although Uzumaki Naruto clearly disregarded this fact. Neji looked through the eye-holes at the faces of his teammates.

Tenten turned to him, feeling his eyes on her. Even through her bear mask, Neji could see her warm brown eyes twinkling. Because he knew her so well, Neji knew that she was excited and anticipating their new mission, although she didn't outwardly show it.

Sasuke wore a hawk mask, and was talking quietly to Sakura, who donned a cat mask. Naruto, wearing a fox mask, was next to them, almost bubbling with excitement, and Shikamaru wore his deer mask, his head turned to the window. Hinata had chosen a mouse mask out of the pile of masks Shizune had offered her. The animal, Neji thought, quite suited his cousin.

"One minute," Tsunade informed them, and he could tell from her voice that even she was anxious to see what the boot would do.

Twenty seconds remaining…fifteen…ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…

"Good luck, and be careful," Tsunade muttered quietly.

Neji felt like something had hooked onto his navel and he jerked forward, twisting dizzyingly in a swirl of bright color.

This, Neji thought before closing his eyes tightly, must be how it feels like to be flushed down a toilet. Of course, without all the color.

The Hyuuga had never experienced a trip down the sewer, but his mind had gotten all jumbled as he suffered his first experience traveling by Portkey.

* * *

"**I am never, **_**ever**_** going to travel that way again,"** Shikamaru grumbled, stooping over to catch his breath.

He glanced to his side and saw Naruto sprawled on cobblestones. Sasuke and Neji had regained their composures, although it was undeniable that their breathing was irregular, as if they were struggling to keep down their dinners. Tenten and Hinata had their eyes closed and their head held back, their faces turned upwards towards the sky as they breathed deeply. Sakura held a glowing palm to her forehead, and Shikamaru was sure that she was ridding herself of a pounding headache that he too was unfortunately experiencing.

"Don't yeh worry 'bout it, is like tha' for everyone, even experienced wizards and witches. Can't say yeh get used to it 'fter yer firs' time though," a loud voice boomed in English.

Shikamaru quickly looked up at the source of the voice and everyone jumped, eyes narrowing behind their ANBU masks, hands jumping to their shuriken holsters, some straying to the ninjato on their backs.

The sight that met them was unbelievable - was that an actual human? The man in front of them was absolutely _huge_. A dark, wild beard covered the majority of the bottom portion of his face, and Shikamaru could see long, matted hair on top of the stranger's head that was equally as wild as the man's beard. His fingers were long and thick and his hands looked like they were capable of snapping a regular-sized human's waist in half easily; Shikamaru glanced downward and saw that the man's feet were the size of small dolphins. But as he looked further up, he saw that the man's dark eyes were kind. The stranger stuck out a large hand to Shikamaru, his large mouth breaking out into a broad grin.

"Meh name's Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid," he said, heartily shaking Shikamaru's comparatively small hand up and down. "I'm teh gamekeeper at Hogwarts and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures. Dumbledore's been tellin' meh all about yeh. He sent me down here to pick yeh crowd up. I'll be takin' yeh to the castle, as he's busy righ' now. School's openin' up in jus' two days 'fter all."

It was a bit difficult for the shinobi to understand what Hagrid was saying; the gamekeeper's accent was very thick. Naruto shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He had barely understood a word Hagrid had spoken.

Hagrid waved his hand, gesturing at their surroundings. "This here's Hogsmeade. Village near the school. Dumbledore lets teh students wander 'round here a bit once in 'while for a break. Great place."

"**What did the man say?"** Naruto whispered to Hinata as they trudged out of the village.

"**His name is Hagrid and he's the gamekeeper at the school we'll be protecting. The place we're in is called Hogsmeade, where the students are let out once in a while for fun. He's taking us up to the school."**

"**This Hagrid-san sure seems like he over-dosed on milk when he was younger,"** Naruto said, his piercing blue eyes locked onto the guide's back.

The group walked along the winding dirt road towards the castle, the shinobi taking note of their surroundings. Hinata stifled a gasp as she saw the dark shadow of an enormous castle looming ahead, the windows emitting sanguine light from the inside. Although its stone walls were dark, the castle gave a cozy, worn-in feeling, instead of the usual cold most castles tended to give off.

"Ah, here we are…now…what was teh new password agin…," Hagrid scratched the back of his head with a massive hand, looking at the gargoyles that stood before the entrance of the headmaster's office.

"Pum'kin pasties?" he questioned hopefully, and the gargoyles jumped aside.

The castle wall split in two, and a long, spiral stone staircase appeared. As the group traveled up the stairs, it winded further up, until at last, they stopped at a polished oak door with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. Hagrid cleared his throat and politely knocked with the brass knocker.

"Come in!" a voice called out.

When the shinobi and Hagrid entered into the circular room, they saw Dumbledore sitting in a high-backed chair behind a polished, claw-footed desk scribbling something down on parchment with a handsome scarlet quill before placing the writing utensil down.

The headmaster stood up and shook each of the shinobi's hands, and then sat back down. "Sit down, sit down!" he said, gesturing to the comfortable chairs that he had whisked out of thin air with a wave of his wand.

"I take it that you had a nice trip?" he inquired out of courtesy, folding his hands on the polished surface of the desk as the group seated themselves.

Tenten mumbled something incoherent behind her bear mask and Sakura smiled faintly. "It was…most unexpected. We have never traveled in such a way before," she answered truthfully.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses. "Yes, I understand how you feel. As an old man, I feel that traveling by portkey is not very ideal. Gets my joints aching more than they already are," he chuckled.

His eyes traveled to their guide. "And I also take it that Hagrid has introduced himself?"

They nodded, and Dumbledore continued. "If you have any questions about the school, be free to ask any of the staff members. It is also advisable for you to adjust to the school grounds before term starts, as Hogwarts is not the usual building. And perhaps tomorrow, if you do not mind, Hagrid here can show you the Forbidden Forest. I'm sure that knowing your ways around the forest and knowing the various inhabitants will come in handy in the future."

Hagrid turned to face the guards once more. "Yeh, don' hesitate to ask meh if yeh have any questions. If yeh can't find me, yeh can find me in meh cottage - it's next to teh forest, near teh school."

Shikamaru murmured his thanks, shook the man's large hand once more, and Hagrid left the headmaster's office.

"Your living quarters will be on the seventh floor. There is a room called the Room of Requirement, which is across a tapestry depicting a troll. The only way you will be able to find and open it is if you walk past it three times thinking about what you need. The room is very useful - it can transform itself into whatever is needed at the moment. You must be very specific about what you are looking for, and be aware that other people may enter the room and see what you are doing if they know how the room is being used. Ah, yes…I'll always rue the day that a colleague of mine walked in on me while I was using the room as a practice-room for ballet. How he knew I was using it for that purpose, I will never know. Although I must say that it was quite embarrassing to be spotted sporting such a ghastly leotard and I still blush when recalling that memory."

Dumbledore paused, laughed to himself, and then resumed. "If there is ever a need to get into a House's common room, you must brush your fingertips against the entrances and insert a bit of your chakra. I have made it so that only your chakras will be recognized and admitted. Usually, I would not have allowed this, as I respect the privacy of my students, but this is an unusual circumstance."

After a few more minutes of Dumbledore briefing them, the headmaster stopped and glanced at the strange watch clasped on his wrist. "You all must be quite worn out, so I will stop here so that you will be able to rest. If you have any further questions, be free to ask them tomorrow; the password will be changed to 'dango'. Goodnight, and I hope you all have a pleasant rest!"

After bidding farewell and leaving the office, the seven shinobi headed towards their living quarters, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"**Dumbledore-san mentioned how the beast hasn't appeared for a while. Why do you think this is so?"** Hinata asked.

"**It'll probably show up sooner or later. If someone **_**is**_** controlling it, they're probably waiting until the students arrive,"** replied Sasuke.

"**Yes, but we should still be on guard for any suspicious activity,"** Shikamaru warned.

"**The faculty may require our aid and protection too, as Dumbledore-san mentioned that magic does not seem to effect the beast much. So perhaps tomorrow we can meet and be acquainted with the teachers of this school,"** Neji added as they opened the door to their living quarters.

The door opened to a large room with a plushy, light green rug with dark leaf patterns covering the cold stone floor. Like the Great Hall, the eating quarters of Hogwarts, the ceiling was made so that it seemed like the room opened to the night sky, and the almost realistic-looking stars glittered, a few hazy clouds drifting toward the moon.

There was a large, black sofa that could seat five facing a large fireplace, which had a bright fire crackling happily in the hearth. The night was surprisingly cold, and Sakura was grateful for the warmth that the fire emitted. She sank into one of the two matching bulky black leather seats placed along the sides of the large sofa with a sigh, dumping her bag and storage scrolls next to her. Spotting a bowl of fresh fruit on the coffee table, she selected an apple, tossing the other to Naruto, whose stomach was grumbling loudly.

Sakura leaned back comfortably into the chair and examined what was to be their living quarters. The walls were adorned with shiny, cream-colored tapestries and built-in bookcases, which held a vast number of books, all which the shinobi might find useful or interesting enough to pass time. There were two entrances opening to what appeared the girls' and boys' dormitories, and from what Tenten and Naruto said, there was an enormous bathroom for each of the dorms. Sakura was thankful for this, as she did not want to share a bathroom with Naruto. Unlike Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke, who were all impeccably clean (sometimes neater than some of her female friends, especially Ino, Sakura thought), he often left the bathroom a mess.

"**Sakura, why don't you go sleep in your bed? Hyuuga and dead-last will be on patrol for today and Hinata and I will be relieving them after a few hours. You won't be patrolling today so you should get some rest,"** Sasuke murmured, gently shaking Sakura awake. She had unknowingly been nodding off, slumping further and further down the seat of the comfortable seat.

The pink-haired girl smiled sleepily at her dark-haired teammate. **"All right. Why don't you get some sleep too before your watch? It'll be a long day tomorrow, and I think we all need it."**

They bid goodnight and headed off to their separate dormitories. The girls' dormitory walls were adorned with wine-red tapestries, and had a few oil paintings hung in-between three large, four-poster beds. Tenten had claimed the bed nearest to the entrance, Hinata had chosen the one in the middle, so Sakura placed her things in the trunk next to the bed farthest from the entrance.

After visiting the bathroom and talking quietly to Hinata and Tenten in the dark, Sakura fell into a deep slumber, warm underneath the forest-green silk covers, and the night fell silent once more.

* * *

Sakura strode along the corridor of the Hogwarts Express quietly, occasionally peering into the windows of the compartment doors.

Sakura, Tenten, and Neji's seemingly outlandish garments, ANBU masks, and ninjato gave them unwanted attention, and word was spreading throughout the train like wildfire - there were three strange people aboard the train. Rumors were being created, and whenever one of the three peered into a compartment, the young wizards and witches in it stared at him or her unabashedly.

The two previous days in the castle had been quiet and relatively normal, and there had been no sign of the beast. Even the evil essence that had lingered after its appearance before Dumbledore had dissipated.

After acquainting themselves with the faculty staff, the group felt that out of all the teachers who taught in Hogwarts besides Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor, was the most trustworthy. Being strict, she gave a sense of authority and to their surprise, she was pleased to see them, which couldn't be said about all of the staff members. In fact, Professor Snape, the Head of Slytherin, made it clear that their presences were unwanted, and all of the shinobi held a strong dislike towards the oily-haired, hook-nosed man.

As Dumbledore had warned, Hogwarts was by no means an ordinary building. It was extremely difficult for the shinobi to adjust to the school, due to walls pretending to be doors, doors pretending to be walls, shifting staircases, hidden passageways, people in paintings who moved, and moving suits of armor. Luckily, they had two Hyuugas, whose Byakugan came in handy.

With the help of McGonagall, Dumbledore, and various other members of the faculty staff, the shinobi were able to deduce that like chakra, they were able to sense magic with their acute senses, sharpened by their training, and it was easy to tell the two apart. The Sharingan and Byakugan also proved to be even better tools when Sasuke and Neji stated that they were able to see magic, it's color differing from chakra.

Peeves the poltergeist was also an irritating nuisance, although the other Hogwarts ghosts were rather pleasant (despite the feeling of being doused with ice-cold water when coming in contact with them) and helpful.

Under Shikamaru's orders, they had pored over the vast supply of books on the school they would be protecting, and the different aspects of magic. Although their interests were a bit different from each other, the Dark Arts had all peaked their interest, as preparing themselves against being attacked with magic was vital for their survival.

Dumbledore had requested three of the shinobi to board the train in order to prevent any outbreaks of violence or future incidents. Sakura, Neji, and Tenten had been chosen to watch over the students, and Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata remained behind, preparing for the arrival of the students.

A boy with white-blond hair and a pale, pointed face entered Sakura's field of vision. On his sides were two large, burly boys who looked like his lackeys, and Sakura tensed, sensing that the trio was up to no good.

She silently watched the three boys, who looked about the same age as her, through the door's window walk into a compartment that was already full. In there were six people: two of them, a boy and a girl, had flaming-red hair, and by their looks, were related. A girl sitting next to them had wispy, dirty-blonde hair and a distant expression on her face, and was talking to a boy seated across her with slightly round cheeks holding a strange plant in his hand. Alongside the two was a girl with brown, slightly bushy hair with a bookish look who was talking animatedly to a dark-haired boy.

The dark-haired boy caught Sakura's attention, and she shifted her body so she could see him better. His black hair, green eyes, glasses, and lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead confirmed her suspicion - he was Harry Potter, the young wizard that Dumbledore had asked them to keep an eye on, and who the Dark Lord was seeking to kill.

"**I have located the boy Harry Potter,"** Sakura muttered into the mouthpiece of her communication device.

"**Keep an eye out on him,"** Neji replied immediately, his Byakugan activated for the trip. **"Tenten and I will take care of the rest of train."**

The door of the compartment had been left slightly open, and Sakura was able to listen to the conversation going on inside without them noticing her presence outside.

"Oh look, it's the _Boy-Who-Lived_ and his followers," the blonde boy sneered at Harry. His companions snickered, as if they found the remark humorous.

The tall, freckled red-haired boy stood up abruptly, scowling. "What do you want, Malfoy? Prefect duties are over, so what are you doing on this side of the train?"

The boy named Malfoy laughed, as if he found something amusing. "And how have you been, Weasley? You and your sister," at this, he shot a dirty look at the other red-head, "look shabby as always. Has your mother been feeding you well? It seems to me that she's been selfish and didn't bother sharing any food with the rest of her family, judging by her weight."

"Shut up, _Draco_," Harry snarled, whipping out his wand from his school robes.

"Ooh, I'm _so_ scared. What are you going to do, tell your dear mum? Oh, I forgot, she's dea-," Malfoy started.

"_Locomotor Morti(1)-_," Harry bellowed, and alongside him, his companions also had their wands out, pointed towards their three unwelcome visitors.

"_Petrificus Totalu(2)-_," Malfoy crowed, his pale grey eyes glinting, as if he had been waiting for this opportunity.

But the spells did not reach the two rivals, and instead, the wands had been knocked out of their hands. Astonished, the people in the compartments stared dumbly as the two wands clattered loudly onto the floor.

Harry was the first to look up, and saw a lithe figure in tight, black garments and silver armor. The intruder's cat mask unnerved him, and behind the eye holes, he could see the distinct glint of green. The curves in the stranger's body indicated that it was a girl who faced them, and the pink hair that grazed her shoulders was also another clue to her gender. On her right bicep was a tattoo so crimson in color that it seemed as if the stranger's bicep had been inked in her own blood, and Harry could see a sort of sword strapped onto her back. He shuddered at the idea of such a dangerous weapon (3), but still kept his eyes locked onto the intruder.

"You are not permitted to fight," Sakura's clear voice rang out, breaking the silence.

"Who do you think you are?" Malfoy snapped, annoyance clearly showing on his face.

Sakura cocked her head. "I am clearly aware of who I am, thank you for asking. Pick up your wand and leave quietly. Do not cause another disturbance on this train, or there will be consequences to follow."

Draco scowled and nudged one of his companions. The heavy-set boy grunted, and stooped to pick up the blonde's wand for him. After it was placed in his palm, Malfoy swiftly turned the stick onto Sakura, whose back was turned, and whose body was halfway out of the compartment.

But before he could utter a word, Malfoy's wand had been snatched from his hand. Confused, he blinked his eyes at his empty palm, with a dazed look on his face.

"I have warned you once, and I will warn you again. If you do not leave now quietly, I'm afraid that I'll have to keep this for the remainder of this trip. The headmaster and the head of your house will also be informed of your misdemeanor," Sakura said coldly, her gloved fingers wrapped around Malfoy's wand.

The tips of Malfoy's ears burned red, and silently, he snatched his wand from Sakura and left the compartment with his friends, loudly sliding the door shut.

Sakura turned to Harry and the rest, who looked back at her with widened eyes. "The same goes for you six. I'll be looking in once in a while, and I expect no further disturbances. My companions and I will be patrolling the corridors, so do not think that you will be able to get away with anything."

The tall, red-haired boy and the bushy-haired girl nodded feebly in response.

Sakura stooped to pick up Harry's wand. "Don't let me see this out again, Harry Potter," she said, handing it to the dazed boy.

"You know my name?" Harry said, startled.

"You're well-known, are you not?"

"Well, yeah, of course he is. Don't you know who he is?" the red-haired boy blurted.

"Is he not Harry Potter, the boy who is sought after the Dark Lord, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort?"

Sakura recoiled when some of them gasped. "Did I say something to offend you? I'm sorry if I had."

"Y-you…you said his name!" the round-cheeked boy stammered.

"Harry Potter?"

"No…the other name! You know…You-Know-Who!"

"I'm afraid I don't understand?" Sakura said, her voice still sustaining a polite tone.

"They're talking about how you just said Voldemort's name. Most people don't call him that, it's sort of like a…jinx," Harry explained.

"It is his name, so shouldn't I call him that? And _you_ just said his name," Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, but…he's Harry. He's faced him before a couple of times and lived, you know?"

"I feel that it is silly, to fear a name. To be scared to utter something so minor as a name will only worsen your fear," the pink-haired guard stated bluntly.

The red-haired boy glanced at the others warily.

"Er…so what's your name?" Harry asked. "Since you know mine and all, I'd like to know what to call you."

"You can call me…Cat," Sakura said after a moment of hesitation.

Harry paused at the unexpected response. "Well…okay. As you know, I'm Harry. And these are my friends Ron Weasley," at this he pointed to the tall, gangly red-haired boy, "his sister, Ginny Weasley," the red-haired girl nodded, "Hermione Granger," the bushy-haired girl smiled hesitantly, "Neville Longbottom," the round-cheeked boy shifted his eyes to the strange plant he clutched in his hands when Sakura turned to face him, "and Luna Lovegood." The girl with the distant expression on her face held out her hand to Sakura.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Cat," she said in a breathy voice, her big eyes staring up into Sakura's cat mask.

"Pleasure," Sakura replied, shaking Luna's hand firmly. "I'll be leaving now, and remember what I said. We'll be checking in once in a while to see if everything's all right."

"Oh, and just one more thing," Sakura said, stopping before the sliding door. "What were the names of those three boys? They looked like the type to cause a lot of trouble, and I'd like to know the name of such…annoyances."

"The blonde one is Draco Malfoy, and the two boys with him are Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle's the one who's slightly shorter and more heavy-set and has this look on his face like he hasn't visited the loo for weeks. Crabbe looks like that too, but not as intense," Ron said.

Sakura laughed quietly and nodded. She stepped out into the corridor, sliding the door behind her. Although muffled, she could still hear the voices inside the compartment that had started at once.

"Who was that, do you think?" Ron asked, selecting a sweet from the pile of treats in front of them, as Luna settled into her seat, flipping the pages of her father's magazine, _The Quibbler_.

"I don't know, but I heard rumors that she's one of the few guards that are supposed to be protecting Hogwarts this year," Neville said seriously, nervously fiddling with his robes.

"Protection? Why would Hogwarts need protection? And even if we did, we have Dumbledore!" Harry scoffed.

"Not to mention Professor McGonagall and all the other professors."

"I don't know. It can be about that beast they warned us about in the letters. Maybe Dumbledore will say something about it after the feast. He always has something new to say at the start of each school year."

"Why do you suppose she didn't tell us her real name?"

"Maybe she did that for a reason, I wouldn't know. Oh, _Ron_," Hermione sighed, "you have something on your nose _again_. What is that, chocolate?"

"How is it possible for you to get whatever you're eating on your _nose _all the time? And you wonder why mum nags you all the time at the table…"

"Shut up, Ginny!"

"Was it just me or did you feel something different about her?"

"Yeah, I felt it too. She had a slight accent, and the air around her was different from anything that I encountered before," said Harry, not quite focusing on Ron, who was waving his lanky arms wildly to avoid being cleaned by a fussy Hermione, who was swiping at his nose with her embroidered handkerchief.

"But she clearly didn't like Malfoy. I mean, she even called him an _annoyance_," Ron said, grinning, the chocolate on his nose now gone. "The enemy of our enemy is not the enemy's enemy, I believe the saying goes."

"No, Ron. It's 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. But yes, I'd have to agree with you on that one - Cat and Malfoy are barely acquaintances and they're already that hostile to each other," Hermione piped up.

His friends nodded, and silence fell, as each of them thought about the strange guard that had previously been in their compartment.

When they had stopped talking about her and started to talk about their summers, Sakura drifted away from the compartment.

* * *

Harry drew his robes out from his trunk and put them on; the Hogwarts Express had finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station, where everyone but the first years would be traveling to the school by the carriages drawn by the thestrals. The first years, as a tradition, would be traveling to the school by crossing the lake with boats, guided by Hagrid.

Ron grunted as he helped Harry lug his trunk into a carriage. A group of Slytherins stood nearby, laughing as the two Gryffindors struggled.

"Oh great, _he's_ coming," Ginny warned darkly to the two as she and Hermione climbed into the carriage.

Harry looked up, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and hastily wiped his sweating brow. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Malfoy and his cronies making their way to them, knocking down the luggage of a group of Hufflepuffs, who yelled indignantly after them.

Malfoy stopped a few feet away from Harry and opened his mouth to jeer once more at his hated rival. But before any heated words crossed between the two, a guard who wore her brown hair in two buns interjected quickly.

"No fighting," she said, thrusting a gloved arm between the two groups.

The Slytherins shot her a dirty look, but would not back down. The masked guard sighed, and Harry could hear that she was slowly losing her patience.

"My comrade told you, boy," she jerked her head at Malfoy's direction, "not to cause more trouble."

Malfoy glowered at the guard as she continued. "She warn you, yet you still cause more trouble. Leave before you receive punishment most severe."

The Slytherins left, hissing at Harry's group and the guard. Ron turned to look at the strangely clad figure. "Er…thanks. I guess Cat told you about Malfoy and his groupies already, huh?"

Tenten cocked her head to the side. "Cat?"

Ron glanced at Harry, clearly confused as to why the guard in front of them did not recognize her comrade's name. "You know, the other guard? Pink hair? Cat mask?"

"Ah! Yes…Cat! I apologize, I was thinking about the stupid blonde boy that here before," Tenten said as she easily heaved both Harry and Ron's trunks into the carriage at the same time.

"Your name is Harry, yes?"

Harry looked away from Ron, who still had a look of disbelief as Tenten placed all of Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville's trunks in the vehicle in one go. "Oh…uh…yeah."

Tenten slapped the side of the carriage with her gloved hand, indicating that they were ready to leave. "Yes, Cat told me and the others about you and your friends. You call me…Bear," she said, tapping the side of her porcelain mask, which was designed to resemble the animal she named herself after.

As Harry and Ron nodded, she glanced at the thestrals who were pulling the carriages. "Strange, these creatures are. Never see before. They give unpleasant feelings."

Harry looked at the leathery winged, skeletal horse-like creatures, who rolled their blank, white eyes, huffing through their nostrils. Ron stared at Tenten curiously. "You can see them?"

"Yes, of course. You cannot?"

"Well…thestrals can only be seen by those who have seen death."

"The others and I have seen plenty of deaths, I assure you," Tenten snorted before bidding the two Gryffindors goodbye.

Ron hurriedly climbed into the carriage, where Luna, Hermione, and Ginny were already seated. Harry followed after, closing the door behind him.

"Did you hear that?" Ron whispered hoarsely to Harry.

"Plenty of deaths?"

"Yeah…bloody hell, who _are_ those guards?" Ron muttered, his face pale, his blue eyes wide.

Harry swiped his bangs away from his glasses as the carriage started moving across the bumpy road. "I don't know, but now I'm glad that they don't like the Slytherins as much as we do."

* * *

Sasuke scanned the Great Hall with his dark eyes silently. The traditional sorting had finished and he, like the others, was crouched on the walls, using chakra to stick on the stone surface. All of them had chosen a place covered in shadows, and so far, none of the students and teachers below them gave any signs of being aware of the shinobi's presences.

A sound through his communication device was distracting him, and he frowned.

**"What's that sound?"**

"**Eheh…sorry about that, guys. I haven't gotten anything to eat since breakfast,"** Naruto's voice crackled over the speaker.

Sasuke could hear Sakura's huff of annoyance as Naruto's stomach proceeded to gurgle loudly. It was a good thing that the Great Hall was so loud, for the Uchiha was pretty sure that the students would not have been so oblivious to the ninjas' presences in the dining room.

"**Just grab something to eat from one of the tables. And don't let anyone see you,"** Shikamaru said reluctantly as the jinchuuriki's stomach growled once more.

Malfoy, who had been showing off in front of his Slytherin friends, reached for his slice of apple pie with his fork. Stabbing nothing but his plate, he glanced down, his thin eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Oi, you, why'd you take my food?" Draco snapped at a befuddled boy next to him.

"**Nice choice, stealing that boy's food of all people ,"** Sakura said, as Tenten shot Naruto a look of approval and a thumbs-up from across the room.

"**What do you mean?"**

"**That boy is an idiot,"** Tenten explained, filling in the others about Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins.

Dumbledore stood up, raising his arms in the air for silence. The loudness of the Great Hall ceased and the tables cleared themselves.

"As I said before we settled down for tonight's banquet, welcome! It is my greatest pleasure to see you all safe and back again for another year of learning at Hogwarts!" the headmaster started. Sasuke looked around, and saw that everyone in the dining hall was giving the man their full attention.

"Like always, all students are forbidden to enter the forest without a grown up. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term until further notice."

Ron elbowed Harry, who was grinning. Harry had found out that he had become the captain of the Gryffindor's Quidditch team this year, as Wood, the last captain, had graduated last June.

"Mr. Filch, the school's caretaker, has also informed me to remind the entire student body that there should be no magic used between classes in the corridors and that items from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are banned."

Dumbledore paused as several people cheered at the mention of the Weasley twins' joke shop. "As you and your parents have all been informed on, there is a beast currently residing in the school grounds," he continued, his voice no longer carrying the humorous lilt.

The Great Hall fell silent, and the teachers sitting at the High Table looked grave.

"Because of this, the Ministry of Magic have kindly thought of our students' well-being and have once again, lent us Professor Dolores Umbridge, who, like the previous year, will be taking position of teaching Defense of the Dark Arts. She will be updating the Ministry on the situation with the beast, so please make her feel welcome!"

None of the students, except the Slytherins, bothered to give the smiling toad-like woman a warm welcome. Harry shot her a dirty glare when she looked at him with her blank, cold eyes. She simply gave him a tight smile. The back of his hand, where pale scars that read, "I must not tell lies," burned, and he scowled.

"What?! They released the witch from St. Mungo's already?" Hermione hissed.

"Oh no, not another year with her teaching nothing…," Ron moaned.

"So how about it, Harry? Are we going to have another go at the D.A.?" Neville whispered excitedly.

Harry couldn't help but smile at his friend's eagerness. "We'll see," he said modestly. He looked up at the school's headmaster, who had started to speak again.

"I have taken even further precautions and have asked a dear friend of mine to lend us a number of trained guards, who will be protecting the school."

At this, the pupils started chattering loudly once more.

"Ohhh, so _that's_ who those strangers were on the train!" Lavender Brown exclaimed to her best friend, Parvati Patil.

"Now, please, let me introduce the people who will be guarding Hogwarts," Dumbledore said as silence fell once more.

All seven shinobi dropped down next to the headmaster, emitting surprised gasps. The students really _had_ been unaware of their presences, Naruto thought, looking at the curious eyes focused on him and his companions.

As captain of Team Hogwarts, Shikamaru stepped up, Dumbledore sitting down respectfully.

"As Headmaster Dumbledore said, we seven will be protecting your school against the beast that has been lurking around the grounds," the pine-apple haired boy started. His voice rang out, and Shikamaru thanked the heavens that he had managed to get rid of most of his accent.

"You should immediately contact either of us, the faculty, or Professor Dumbledore if there is any trouble within the school. But other than that, we would like it if the entire student body will resume their school year normally like the previous years-," Shikamaru started, but paused when behind him, Umbridge had coughed softly.

Shikamaru chose to ignore her. "You will not question us or cause any trouble for us-"

"Hm hm," Umbridge coughed into her fist delicately. Behind his mask, Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, but he chose to continue.

"If there is a fight in the corridors, we will be alerted, and be prepared for heavy consequences - _yes_?" Shikamaru turned sharply, looking at the simpering toad-like lady dressed in the most hideous pink robes who had coughed once more.

"She's at it again," Ginny rolled her eyes.

Professor Umbridge stood up, her pudgy hands on the top of the table. She cleared her throat and smiled as she saw that everyone's eyes were on her. "I would just like to say-"

"Please wait your turn," Shikamaru cut in, and many people, even the teachers, smiled to themselves as they feasted their eyes upon Umbridge's look of astonishment.

"As I was saying before I had been rudely interrupted," the captain continued, "There will be heavy consequences if any of you cause trouble for any of us."

Dumbledore waited until Shikamaru was finished and then held his hand up, as if he was a schoolboy waiting to be called on by the teacher.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?"

"I would just like to ask if we can know what to call each of you, since communication may be necessary. I am sure that everyone agrees that it would make your stay here much easier and more comfortable."

Shikamaru nodded. "You can call me Deer," he said, earning puzzled looks from both faculty and student body, except Dumbledore, who nodded.

"Falcon," Neji said, his deep voice turning the females in the room's cheeks scarlet.

"Fox!"

"Mouse," Hinata said quietly.

"Hawk," Sasuke said, and like Neji's, his smooth voice earned giggles and blushes.

"Bear."

"Cat," Sakura smiled, amused as Harry and his friends cheered as she and Tenten introduced themselves.

Dumbledore stood up, once more, and each shinobi retreated, aligning themselves behind the headmaster.

"Let us give them a warm welcome before heading off to each of our dormitories for a good night's rest!"

The Great Hall erupted in cheers and clapping, so unlike when Dumbledore had re-introduced Umbridge, who still had not been given the chance to speak.

* * *

Harry sighed and shifted around in his bed. The Gryffindor common room was now quiet, and the deep breathing surrounding him indicated that everyone in his dormitory had fallen into a heavy slumber.

Before he fell asleep though, he recalled something Bear had said before, which still gave him an unpleasant feeling whenever it ran through his head.

"_The others and I have seen plenty of deaths, I assure you."_

* * *

Notes:

(1) Harry had been starting to say the Leg-Locker Curse, which is used to lock a person's legs together, which prevents the victim to move.

(2) Malfoy had been starting to say the Body-Bind Curse, which temporarily binds the victim's body so that the victim is unable to move until the spell has been lifted.

(3) At this, Harry seems to have forgotten that wands can also be dangerous weapons. But it's understandable for him to shudder when he saw the ninjato strapped on Sakura's back. It's not every day he sees a person carrying around sharp weapons.

Ichigo: Ahh…another chapter completed. And I must say…I'm starving. So I shall get myself some food! Har har har. I'm sorry that it's still not very eventful - it's still pretty much an introduction. Still, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! If you did, why not give me a review and please me further? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo Says Hello:

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, which made me ridiculously happy! Seriously. Thanks bunches. Because it's a sign that people are actually _reading_ my work, you know? I prefer it this way so much more than if I put my sweat and tears into this project of mine and got a…"cricket cricket".

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Naruto are not mine.

Something Readers Should Take Note Of:

"Blah" - characters are speaking in English.

"**Blah"**- characters are speaking in Japanese.

"_Blah"- _there is an emphasis on something or a spell or jutsu is being said.

* * *

**Definitely Not Their Cup of Tea**

Chapter Three

Harry walked down a narrow passage and shuddered, goose bumps arising on his arms. He clutched his wand, his knuckles turning white from strain and gulped, tugging at the collar of his robes. The only sound in the passage was his rapid breathing until a quiet rustle of cloth disrupted the nearly suffocating silence.

Harry whirled around, turning his back to the stone wall. He shifted his eyes, staring before him, as if trying to penetrate the darkness that filled the hallway.

He did not dare to speak, and instead, chose to remain as silent as possible. He felt a slight breeze as the stranger stepped forward and his body immediately stiffened. The air surrounding the dark figure was not abhorrent, but it was not entirely pleasant either.

"Harry Potter."

The statement startled Harry, and he gritted his teeth tightly together, the muscles on his neck tensing.

"Who are you?"

The shadow hesitated. "Why not light your little stick and see for yourself?" it mocked.

Harry narrowed his eyes, but complied to the shadow. _"Lumos_," he hissed, and a bright light fell from the tip of his wand.

Standing before him was the strange guard he had encountered on the train, the white porcelain of her cat mask contrasting sharply against the inky black that surrounded the two. The light that fell from his wand made the original pink hair that brushed the tips of her shoulders a light lavender, and when his hand trembled slightly, the bit of the blade of the sword that was exposed on her back gleamed.

She did not say anything, and Harry's finger twitched when he heard more rustling behind her. The six other guards stepped up from behind her, forming a semi-circle that surrounded Harry, whose back was now in contact with the stone wall. The exotic patterns on their masks leered at him.

"This is making you uncomfortable, is it not?" Cat asked, tapping a finger against the side of her mask. Harry could almost hear silent laughter from the group behind her.

The young wizard did not say anything and stared at the group.

"You want to see behind these masks to see our faces; to see if we are to be trusted; to see if Dumbledore had been right to choose such strange foreigners to protect your beloved school; to see if we are even _mortals_. Or perhaps we are Death Eaters, disguised as innocent protectors, underneath these masks. Perhaps one of us could even be Lord Voldemort," Cat's soft voice rang out through the passage, although she was whispering. She hissed softly as she spoke the Dark Lord's name.

"And perhaps,_ Dumbledore had made a grave mistake by entrusting Hogwarts to us_."

A moment of silence.

"Who are you?" Harry finally spoke, sliding his tongue over his chapped lips. The back of his throat was dry, and he felt a strong longing for a cold drink.

Indeed, what Cat had said was entirely true, as those exact thoughts had been running through his head. Although she and Bear had clearly showed distaste towards Draco Malfoy and his companions, Harry had realized that it did not necessarily mean that the guards were his allies. Suspicion and perhaps a hint of paranoia had allowed him to survive this far, and Harry still did not entirely trust the six just yet.

"Would you like to see our faces?"

Without waiting for an answer, Cat and the others lifted their gloved hands to their masks, slowly lifting the porcelain from their faces.

Harry shouted, and with a crash, fell off his bed to the floor of the boys' Gryffindor dormitory room.

"Harry, Harry! Are you all right?"

"What happened, mate?"

Voices crowded around him, and Harry stood up, his legs shakily carrying him back to his bed. He slumped down heavily onto the mattress, head in hand, facing the floor as he groped blindly for his glasses on the night-stand beside his bed.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Ron asked after Harry put on his glasses, the blurred faces peering at him now coming into focus.

"Er…yeah…just a bad dream, that's all. Sorry to wake you guys," Harry replied, waving his hand feebly.

When he said nothing more, Neville, Seamus, and Dean walked back to their own beds. Ron remained sitting on the edge of his best friend's bed, knowing that after the other three fell asleep, Harry would be willing to tell him about what had happened.

"Were you having dreams about You-Know-Who again?" Ron muttered quietly once the other three had fallen back to sleep.

Harry shook his head. "It was about those guards."

"What about them?"

Harry told Ron about what had happened in his dream, his friend's eyes widening further.

"And then? What'd they look like?"

"I don't remember, but all I remember was that it was absolutely _horrible_," Harry replied, wiping his brow that had broken out in cold sweat.

The two lapsed into silence, their minds racing.

"I know what you mean," Ron spoke at last.

Harry turned curiously at the Weasley.

"It's just…seeing a person's face makes everything easier. I mean it's easier to trust a person if you could see their face."

The black-haired wizard nodded. "Well, I'm sure it was nothing anyways, so let's just head back to sleep."

As the two settled back into their beds, Ron spoke.

"Do you think we should tell 'mione about this?"

"I don't know, it's not like it was a dream about Voldemort -," Ron muttered darkly under his breath at the mention of the corrupted wizard's name, but Harry continued, "…it didn't seem that important."

"And knowing her, she might make a big deal over nothing, and before you know it, it'll be back to taking Occlumency classes with Snape again."

Harry snorted at unpleasant memories and shifted under his covers. His glasses lay askew on the bridge of his nose, forgotten, until he fell asleep once more.

* * *

Naruto was bored. Completely, utterly, incredibly bored.

He had been assigned to follow Harry for the morning while the others attended to the rest of the school grounds. The ones that had been on patrol during the night had retreated back to their rooms to rest.

For the first class, Transfiguration, Naruto had been quite entertained as he stood guard over the class. He was glad that the mask covered his face, as he was sure that Neji would lecture him about "lack of professionalism" for the blonde had looked on with a broad grin as Harry and his classmates struggled to turn a cup into a mouse. The older Hyuuga sure seemed to like his shinobi to be grim-faced and stoic, Naruto thought.

But Harry and his red-haired, freckled friend were now seated in a class called "Dive-in-nation", and the professor was rambling on and on about tea-leaves, death, Harry, and more about death and other horrific incidents that were sure to come.

Only the girls...what were their names again? Naruto wracked his brain, struggling to remember. Ah yes...the girls La-vuhn-dur Poo or whatever her last name was and Perverted Patil. They were the only ones who were seriously taking notes and were positively enraptured with the utter nonsense Professor Trelawney was spewing out.

Naruto lazily spun a kunai knife around his nimble fingers, grinning childishly as he saw that he had caught a few of the students' attentions, whose eyes were transfixed on the sharp blade of the weapon.

Seeing a glint of metal out of the corner of his eye, Harry looked up and saw the guard, Fox, looking almost curiously at him, a head cocked to one side playfully. When Fox saw that he had caught the young wizard's attention, he jutted his chin up slightly as an acknowledgment.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion when he saw the young wizard abruptly look down, breaking eye contact. He would have pondered on this further, if he had not been interrupted by a misty voice, which had alarmingly grown closer and louder towards him.

"It seems, class," Professor Trelawney spoke, directing her owlish eyes at Naruto, "that this man is going to encounter something _strange_ and _bizarre_ in the near future. I had just looked into the tea leaves for him, for the Eye has been most generous today."

"Really, Professor?" Lavender gasped, astounded, while Parvati squealed beside her.

The Divination teacher smiled at her two favorite students, pulling her brightly colored shawls tightly around her thin shoulders. "Yes, my dears, it was most curious and unsettling, I assure you. I was almost shaken myself, and I have seen the most outrageous and gruesome futures for others before."

Parvati shuddered dramatically and gripped her best friend's arm for support.

"There, there, dearie, it's nothing to worry about. I am sure that the man will come out fine, although I cannot say entirely unscathed," Trelawney patted Parvati's shoulder comfortingly.

"What?" Naruto said.

He had understood only a few words of what Trelawney had said, but it was enough to string together the bits and pieces and allow him to comprehend what had just happened.

The woman sighed deeply. "I said, my dear-"

Naruto waved his hand impatiently in the air, sliding his kunai knife back into his pouch with the other. "No, I understand what you say. But what you mean by 'bizarre' and 'strange'? You see what happen to me in future?"

Naruto cringed at his poor grammar and thick accent, but the teacher paid it no mind.

"Yes, I am quite gifted in foreseeing the future. I have been given the Eye, a most terrible thing, but a gift nonetheless," she sniffed, almost proudly.

"Impossible," the blonde scoffed, leaning back onto the classroom's back wall.

The entire class smiled, and some even laughed quietly, but Parvati, Lavender, and Professor Trelawney shot the guard peeved looks.

"Some people do not understand the enormous power the Eye holds," Professor Trelawney said trembling with anger. "But I assure you that you _will_ encounter something strange and bizarre and most unsettling."

"I meet strange things always. It is no big deal," Naruto said, ignoring the fact that his words were further angering the teacher.

"Like today. I meet you," he continued, waving his hand towards where Professor Trelawney was standing. "You fit description perfectly."

* * *

"You have to admit, the guards seem to really know how to get into our good books," Ron grinned, eyeing a guard who was walking a few people behind them.

This guard was wearing a mouse mask, and was the smallest of the strange group who had been assigned to protect the school. Like her pink-haired comrade, her dark blue-violet hair was a strangely unique color.

He and Harry had just met up with Hermione, who had rushed towards them, flustered from an extraordinarily difficult class of Ancient Runes. They were heading towards the Great Hall to get something to satisfy their empty stomachs before their next set of classes in the afternoon.

"What happened in _her_ class?" Hermione asked, as they seated themselves at the crowded Gryffindor table.

As Ron informed her about the interaction between Fox and Trelawney, Hermione's eyes grew noticeably brighter. Everyone knew that she looked at the Divination teacher with distaste, and like the majority of the school, found her a fraud. Her dislike for the teacher ran deep, making her almost loathe the subject. Although Hermione found the subject a load of bullocks, she still remained on relatively good terms with the centaur, Firenze, who was now living in the castle, as he was exiled from the rest of his herd. Firenze was teaching Divination to the Hogwarts students alongside Trelawney.

"Well it does seem like the guards are decent," Hermione said after Ron finished, "although I'm curious as to how they look. Why do you suppose they wear those masks?"

Harry and Ron quickly looked at each other, then down at their own plates. They were both thinking about Harry's dream last night, and they felt that if they told their friend, Hermione would fuss over nothing. But their sidelong glance did not escape unnoticed.

"What happened?" she said immediately, looking at her two friend with patronizing eyes.

"Well…it's just that Harry had a dream last night…"

Hermione turned sharply to look at Harry, almost knocking her plate of food off the table. Beside her, Neville yelped as he narrowly avoided being pelted with cut up fruit.

She apologized profusely to Neville, and after she looked around to see if anyone was paying any heed to the trio, she deemed it safe to speak once more.

"Was it about…?" she whispered, trailing off.

"No, it wasn't about _Voldemort_," Harry grumbled, stabbing a cold sausage viciously with his fork. "It was about those guards."

Hermione pursed her lips. "What about them?"

It took only several minutes for the witch to be filled in.

"I don't know, Harry…what if your dream is trying to tell you something?" Hermione said.

"But it could also just be a dream created from my own suspicions, that's all," Harry retorted.

"But -"

"Look, all right? I don't want the same thing to happen as last year, when I got carried away with the dreams," snapped Harry.

Hermione automatically closed her mouth, and she looked down at her plate, her lips trembling. Harry's godfather's death was still a sensitive subject. Ron gave her a sympathetic look and turned to his friend.

"We know, mate. You know Hermione's just worried…why don't you ask Dumbledore about the lot then?" he said, once Harry simmered down.

"Is there a problem?" a quiet voice behind them asked.

Harry steeled himself as he turned around, recognizing the slightly accented English of the foreign guards.

"No," he said bluntly, staring hard at the mask patterned to resemble a mouse's features.

Then he felt guilt creep down his back. The air around this guard was warm and strangely comforting.

"No, nothing is wrong. We were just having a…debate," he repeated, looking at his friends out of the corner of his eyes, who were nodding in agreement.

The guard shifted, and Harry could tell that she didn't quite believe him. These people were oddly perceptive when it came to dishonesty, Harry thought.

The guard stuck out a gloved hand, surprising Harry. "I'm afraid we haven't been acquainted yet," her quiet voice striking Harry with guilt.

"I'm Harry and these are my friends, Ron and Hermione."

The guard nodded her head. "Yes…Harry and his friends. My colleague has told me about you three," she murmured softly. "I am -"

"Yes, we heard from Deer's introduction yesterday. You're Mouse aren't you?" Hermione said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Mouse said, already walking away back to her position next to the High Table.

"I hope I won't have to witness any more…heated debates from you three," she said over her shoulder.

The trio's faces turned startlingly red in color.

* * *

Sakura frowned at the limp body of the dead snake that she had just killed. Luckily, everyone was dining in the Great Hall, and nobody was around to see the incident.

She quickly took the shuriken embedded in the smooth scales out and wiped the weapon, smearing her cleaning cloth with snake blood and the lethal poison she had previously smeared onto the weapon's sharp edges.

"**Shikamaru,"** she murmured into her headset after setting it so only the leader of their group would hear.

"**Yes?"**

"**Where are you right now?"**

"**I'm in the Great Hall. What is it?"**

"**Can you come here for a second? I'm near the staircase by McGonagall-san's room."**

Sakura waited until she felt Shikamaru's familiar chakra signature approaching. Not turning, she spoke to the pineapple-haired boy.

"**I just found this prowling around the corridor, and when it saw me, it tried to attack me," **she explained.

Shikamaru sighed and ruffled the back of his head.

"**We should probably call Sasuke. He knows more about snakes than anyone else I know,"** he answered, Sakura nodding.

"**Uchiha, we need your help,"** the Nara spoke into his headset.

A moment later, Sasuke was at their side, eyeing the dead body of the snake.

"**We need your help in identifying this. Sakura found it prowling around while she was on patrol, and it almost attacked her."**

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, who nodded in confirmation, showing him the shuriken she has used to kill the reptile.

The young Uchiha stooped down to examine the snake closely while Shikamaru and Sakura waited patiently, knowing better to wait until their companion finished before firing questions.

"**It's a Crotalus adamanteus,"** Sasuke said, turning it over in his gloved hand, making sure to avoid the fangs.

"**Otherwise known as an Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake," **he explained.

"**See this?"** he continued, tapping a finger against it's underbelly. **"It's cream in color with diffused dark mottling along its sides. And the head has a postocular stripe that extends from behind its eyes and down towards its mouth and its surrounded by white-yellow stripes. But the strange thing is that this breed of snakes is found in southeastern United States, which is somewhere almost halfway across the world. What it's doing here in England, I wouldn't know."**

"**Perhaps it had been bred to adapt to this kind of environment?"** Shikamaru said. **"Is it a summon?"**

"**No, it can't be. If it was a summon, it would have disappeared back to the original world when Sakura killed it."**

"**So it's possible that someone other than Orochimaru sent it here,"** Sakura murmured, deep in thought.

"**Perhaps Voldemort? I heard from Dumbledore-san that he has a connection with snakes,"** Shikamaru said, and the other two nodded, finding that it was the only logical solution that they could come up with, since there was such minimal evidence.

"**So it may have been targeting Harry or one of his friends, for all we know. Is it's poison deadly?" **Sakura asked, watching as Sasuke carefully wrapped the snake's corpse with tissue before making it disappear into his storage scroll for a further examination later.

"**Yes. It's known to be one of the most dangerous in North America. You should test out its venom later in our room. I'm knowledgeable with snake venom, but I'm sure it'd be more useful to you than for me."**

Sakura smiled at Sasuke behind her mask, and although he couldn't see it, he felt it and smiled slightly, thanking that she could not see his face at the moment.

Shikamaru fought the urge to roll his eyes at the two teammates. **"Sakura, it'll be your turn to look over Potter. Uchiha, you should examine the snake further in our room, I'll take over your patrol. I'll tell the rest to look out for any strange activity and any snakes around the castle."**

Just as they were about to disband, screams shattered through the air and the three whipped their heads around, their ears straining to find its source.

"**What happened?"** Shikamaru barked into his mouthpiece.

"**There are intruders in the Great Hall. Naruto, Tenten, and I will try to restrain them until you three arrive. Hinata and the teachers are ushering the students as far away as possible from them,"** Neji replied, a clang heard and Naruto's wild battle cry was heard in the background.

"**Intruders?"**

"**Yeah, I think they're ex- shinobi from Iwagakure (1)," **Tenten's said, breathing heavily.

"**Kuso! Why are shinobi here of all places?"** Sakura cursed as they sprinted through the castle halls, the screams in the Great Hall getting louder as they approached it.

When the three burst into the dining room, the scene before them was devastating– a group of twelve intruders were exchanging heavy blows with Naruto, Neji, and Tenten.

Shikamaru scowled as his eyes swept over the Great Hall quickly. They were clearly at a disadvantage, as they were outnumbered and had the students and teachers to keep out of harm's way.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

Shikamaru looked behind him and saw the headmaster rushing towards the entrance, his silver beard and midnight blue robes flying. The long, slender wand that Dumbledore held caught Shikamaru's eye, but before he could think about the strange feeling it gave off, an enemy launched himself at a group of students, who did nothing but cower next to the stone walls.

"**DON'T YOU DARE HARM ANY OF THEM!"** Naruto bellowed, landing a well-aimed kick at the shinobi's head.

Shikamaru frowned. Even if they were outnumbered, Team Hogwarts would have easily been able to defeat the intruders if they had been chuunin-level. That meant that their opponents had to be at least jounin-level or possibly even higher. This predicament worried Shikamaru, and he looked at Dumbledore who had finally arrived and was issuing out orders to the other teachers.

"I'm sorry to ask of you Minerva but –"

Professor McGonagall gave Dumbledore a small smile. "I'll assemble the other teachers immediately and we'll be ready to attack as soon as you give us the order."

"Ah...Dumbledore-san," Shikamaru cut in.

The headmaster turned to Shikamaru. "Yes, Nara-san?"

"Please don't involve yourselves in this matter."

At their bewildered faces, Shikamaru explained. "We....Team Hogwarts isn't accustomed to fighting alongside magic and I'm afraid that it might cause more confusion and chaos. But we'd gladly appreciate it if you assist us, but try to keep the students out of the way. With the students exposed where their lives are endangered....," he trailed off.

"Ah. Of course, we understand. The other teachers and myself will help usher the students out of the Great Hall into a safer location," Dumbledore said.

"**Hinata, contact Madame Pomfrey and attend to the injured as soon as possible. I'll take over this guy,"** Shikamaru said into his mouthpiece as he dashed towards the Hyuuga, who was struggling with a monstrous ex-Stone-nin.

"**Sakura, go help Hinata. Naruto, make a kage-bunshin to assist each teacher and protect each group of students from harm–"**

"You three! Why are you still here? You three should be out of this hall with the others!" Sakura's voice rang out.

Shikamaru quickly glanced towards Sakura, who stood in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, trying to prevent them from running into the midst of battle, and surely, their deaths.

Three kunai whizzed past him, one nicking his shoulder as it flew past. Shikamaru ignored the dull pain and momentarily distracted his opponent with his own shower of weapons.

"Get out of here! Do you three have any idea what you're getting yourselves into?"

Harry turned red. "We want to help and we _can_ help!"

Sakura stared at him in stony silence, and Ron gulped nervously. "Help?"

Hermione blushed at Sakura's cold tone. "We-We've been through this kind of stuff before! Especially Harry! I'm sure that we can–"

"You have never been through something like this."

"Yes we have! Harry's been through a lot of things, and he's even faced You-Know-Who and survived!" Ron argued.

"But you have never fought with these types of people. Your people are different from us. I'm sorry, but for your safety, you must leave," Sakura sighed.

"We're not little kids! We can handle ourselves!"

"Get out. Now," Sakura ordered, placing a gloved hand on Harry's shoulder, trying to gently push him out of the room.

Harry stood fast and glared into the eye holes of the cat mask.

"I told you. We can help."

"**Sakura!"**

Sakura quickly grabbed Hermione and flung the girl into Harry and Ron, who fell onto the ground.

"What was that about?" Ron grumbled, but stopped when he saw that Sakura had prevented Hermione from being stabbed with dozens of sharp, deadly needles.

"**Tenten, do me a favor and take these three troublemakers out and make sure they stay out,"** Sakura spoke into her microphone, crouching down as a bombardment of kunai whistled over her head.

"**Oh, little girlie, don't think you can win over me,"** Sakura's enemy laughed as he launched another attack.

Sakura ignored his chides and with adrenaline rushing through her veins, quickly engaged the ex-Stone-nin in a taijutsu battle.

"**A girl like you thinks she can win in a taijutsu battle? When it comes to strength, I never lose!"**

Sakura flinched when the shinobi managed to kick her on the side, sending her crashing into the Great Hall's stone wall.

"I told you, we can help!" Harry cried out, struggling to escape Tenten's vice-like grip on his shoulder.

"I told you to get out of here!" Sakura shouted, turning her eyes back onto her opponent, who had a satisfied smirk on his dark, leathery face.

She quickly gathered chakra into her hands and formed the tiger seal, sweat breaking out on her brow from her intense concentration.

"_Kokuangyo no jutsu_._" (2)_

The result was immediate – the man's eyes turned dull and he collapsed on one knee, his thick knuckles turning white as he gripped a kunai tightly. Although Sakura knew his attempts were futile, the ronin-nin looked wildly side to side, obviously uncomfortable with the fleet of his sight.

The pink-haired kunoichi shifted her sandaled foot forward, and frowned as the opponent's sensitive ears picked up the small sound and his face turned sharply to face a few feet to Sakura's left.

Sakura masked her chakra, thought better of it, and flared it, successfully catching the ex-Stone shinobi's attention.

"**Even without sight, I could kill you, girlie,"** the man growled as he lunged at her.

Sakura's response was quick – crouching down and grasping the hilt of her kunai tightly with the blade facing upwards, she stabbed the weapon into the man's abdomen as he flew overhead.

Grunting in pain, he laid a large hand onto the floor and slid to a stop. He touched his side where the kunai was protruding gingerly, snarling as he felt blood.

"**You little bitch!"**

Sakura flash-stepped towards him, and his eyes widened as he suddenly felt her presence by his side. His face turned wild as he blindly grabbed for her.

Sakura easily sidestepped his attempts, then grimaced as she felt a sharp pain on her right thigh. A stray kunai that Naruto's enemy had thrown at the blonde, who dodged, had hit her instead.

Her opponent gave a shout of success as he wrapped his meaty hand around her arm. The moment he grasped her arm, Sakura released her genjutsu. The man grinned as sight returned swiftly to him and his other hand wrapped into a fist and connected with the Anbu mask that covered her face with a sickening crunch.

Hermione shrieked as pieces of the mask flew off, revealing a bloody mess underneath.

Harry instantly grabbed at his wand and lunged forwards, only to be jerked back by his robes.

"Let me go! Didn't you see what happened to your friend?" He roared, his eyes burning into the eye holes of Tenten's bear mask, desperately searching for a sense of humanity.

He was startled when he caught a glimpse of warm brown, but continued to push away from the guard.

"She is doing well by herself," Tenten spoke.

Harry glared at her. "No, she isn't! Didn't you see? He just –"

"Look, boy," Tenten turned her mask into the direction of Sakura's fight.

Sakura's opponent crowed victoriously and he dropped the kunoichi's limp body onto the floor, slamming his foot onto her face..

Hermione shrieked again and closed her eyes, covering her ears with her hands to ward off another sickening crunch of broken bones.

The ronin ninja was startled as the smoke that Sakura's body had released when hit cleared. In her place was one of his comrades, now lifeless. He howled in anger and flung the corpse to the side, his eyes moving wildly searching for the cat-masked Anbu.

Sakura burst from the ground beneath him, placing a well-aimed kick to his jaw, snapping his head back.

"What? But she...I thought...," Harry sputtered, then turned to Tenten, searching for an answer.

"I told you so," was Tenten's infuriating response as she led Harry and his friends out of the Great Hall.

Sakura didn't wait for the man to recover and slammed an elbow into his gut. As he flew back, she suddenly disappeared and appeared behind him, chakra-laden arms around the man's head, enclosing him in a headlock. With a sharp twist of her agile body, she slammed the man onto the floor, headfirst.

The man's neck snapped, and Sakura pulled his lifeless body out of the floor, throwing him hard into one of the approaching enemies.

The sandy-haired man grunted as his dead comrade's large body slammed into her, and he fell to the floor. Before he could recover, Sakura quickly knocked him unconscious and tied him up with chakra ropes.

"**Shikamaru, I caught a man that Sasuke can interrogate later. I'll leave the rest to you; I'll head out and bring him to Hinata so she can block his chakra-holes."**

"**After that, aid Pomfrey-san and Hinata in helping the injured students and teachers."**

Sakura flung the bound, unconscious body over her shoulder and exited the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall immediately rushed to her side. "Is everything all right in there?"

Sakura smiled as she saw the worried look that had replaced the witch's usual stern appearance. "Yes, the others are just...finishing up the rest."

The Transfiguration teacher sighed in relief, then eyed Sakura's injuries warily. "You should have that treated by Madame Pomfrey immediately," she said, wincing as she caught sight of the weapon still lodged into Sakura's right thigh.

Sakura brushed the older woman's worry away. "No, no. I won't bother Pomfrey-san when she's so busy with the students and the teachers. I just have to deliver this man to my comrade first."

The pink-haired girl bowed quickly as she sidestepped Professor McGonagall and strode towards Hinata's chakra signature.

"**Hinata."**

The young Hyuuga looked up and smiled as she caught sight of Sakura.

"**I'm glad to see you all right."**

"**Aw, Hinata-chan, you're so sweet,"** Sakura teased, then stopped when Hinata caught sight of Sakura's leg wound, which was dripping blood onto the stone floor.

"**I'll take care of it. Just close up this guy's chakra holes so Sasuke can interrogate him later right now, eh, Hinata?"** Sakura said, carefully laying the gigantic body of the bound man by Hinata's feet.

"Cat!"

Sakura looked behind, then sighed as she caught sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking quickly towards her.

"Yes?"

"Well....er...it's good to see you alive," Ron muttered after an awkward moment of silence.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, nudging the Weasley's side.

Sakura laughed, and the others in the hall looked to see what was so amusing. Ron turned a bright red. "I mean...er..."

"We're here to say we're sorry," Harry butted in.

Sakura could see that Harry was about to say something else, but instead, stopped himself. "Apology accepted."

Hermione looked at her two friends, surprised at the guard's immediate forgiveness.

"Do any of you have injuries?" Sakura asked, quickly scanning their bodies for wounds.

Ron shook his head. "No, but your...your leg is er...," his face turned pale and he felt queasy as he saw blood drip from Sakura's leg wound.

"Oh yes. This. If you three mind looking away...," Sakura started, and laughed softly when the three immediately turned their backs.

She grasped the hilt of the kunai knife and pulled it out of her leg, grimacing. Her hand ghosted over her wound, trickling chakra into the cut, which had immediately started to gush out blood after the weapon had been pulled out.

"You can look now."

Harry turned hesitantly and was relieved to see a white bandage cloth wrapped several times over the guard's leg wound.

A loud explosion from the Great Hall rumbled, shaking the castle's walls. Several students screamed and scrambled as far away from the entrance of the dining room as they could.

"**What happened?" **Sakura barked into her microphone as she and Hinata were pushed aside by a horde of frantic students.

"Everyone, calm down! Please follow your assigned teacher and please exit the castle in an orderly manner!" Professor Flitwick spoke, his squeaky voice lost in the shrieks of the frightened students.

"**We're as clueless as you are. We can't see anything through all this dust and smoke," **Shikamaru replied. **"Neji?"**

Neji nodded as he activated his Byakugan. **"The ex-Stone shinobi are dead, but there are eight new chakra signatures."**

Sakura and Hinata burst into the destroyed Great Hall. They quickly located Shikamaru and the others standing in a field where there was less dust and smoke from the explosion.

"**Be prepared,"** Shikamaru spoke, his eyes focused on the dark figures in the midst of the cloud.

Everyone tensed and drew their weapons. The black pinwheels in Sasuke's Sharingan eyes whirled and Naruto already had a kage bunshin at his side, ready to form the Rasengan if necessary.

As the dust cleared, Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh no...," she breathed out as she caught sight of the intruders.

"**No, Naruto!" **Sakura yelled, and she grabbed at her blonde friend, jerking him back.

"**Well, it's nice to see you again, boy."**

"**You! Why are you and your comrades here?"** Naruto snarled, his cerulean eyes started to bleed into a crimson.

"**We came to negotiate."**

"**We don't want to negotiate with you people!" **Naruto spat angrily at the ground, emphasizing his distaste towards the strangers.

"**You! You're the girl who killed my partner!"**

Sakura furrowed her eyes together and her green eyes met with icy blue eyes.

The man dipped into his cloak, his eyes still not breaking contact with the pink-haired girl.

"**Don't do it, senpai!"**

"**Yes, don't. You wouldn't want to kill our possible comrades, would you, blondie?"**

Sakura stiffened as she caught onto their conversation.

"**Comrades?"**

"**Yes, kunoichi. We, the Akatsuki, will like to negotiate with Konoha,"** Pein replied, his tone cold and unwavering as he spoke the words that would rock both the worlds of Naruto and Harry Potter.

* * *

Notes:

(1) Shinobi from the Village of Stone.

(2) Bringer-of-Darkness Technique. It is a genjutsu that tricks the target into thinking they are surrounded by complete darkness, which allows the genjutsu-caster to remain unseen. It only negates sight, allowing the other senses to function. It can be broken by landing a hit on the caster.

Ichigo: I apologize for the cheesy cliff-hanger! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, so much that you just couldn't refrain yourself from...what? What was that? Yes! So much that you couldn't help but _review_! This is one day late, but...merry Christmas, everyone! And happy early New Years! THE YEAR OF 2010 IS HERE. THE YEAR OF '10!!!!


End file.
